Magnet
by Mizugachi
Summary: "On dit que les contraires s'attirent, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait cru, qu'un jour, tu deviennes la personne la plus importante dans ma vie ?" (Préquelle de LoveGame)
1. Beautiful Stranger

Bonjour :) Me voici de retour pour la préquelle de _LoveGame_. Il est tout à fait possible de commencer à lire Magnet avant LG, vu que les événements racontés ici sont antérieurs à ceux racontés dans LG !

Mon rythme de publication pour cette fiction sera d'un chapitre tous les deux week-end, je ferai la MAJ le samedi ou le dimanche, tout dépend de ma disponibilité.

Un grand merci à ma super bêta Lamichoukette, qui prend le temps de corriger toutes mes âneries, et à ma partenaire de crime et copine de Kurtbastian Higure Tsukiyo !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Chanson du chapitre :** _Beautiful Stranger_ - **Girls' Generation**

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Friendship, Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff

**Warning : **Lemon, prise de substance illicite, personnages OOC et OC, langage vulgaire, tabagisme, alcool...

**Résumé : **"On dit que les contraires s'attirent, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait cru, qu'un jour, tu deviennes la personne la plus importante dans ma vie ?"

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'univers de LoveGame.

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
****Beautiful Stranger**

_« I have this weird feeling I met you before_  
_You have a mysterious charm that nobody else has »_

* * *

– Si à la rentrée, je vous retrouve avec ne serait-ce qu'un gramme de trop, vous êtes virés de l'équipe ! Et ça compte pour toi aussi, la Vicomtesse ! Va pas me faire croire que tu as pris du muscle pendant l'été !

Kurt soupira en étirant une dernière fois sa jambe sous les hurlements amplifiés par le porte-voix de la coach Sylvester, avant de se relever et de rejoindre le vestiaire des garçons, adressant un signe de main à Santana et Brittany, les deux jeunes filles ayant leurs petits doigts liés.

En se glissant sous le jet d'eau chaude des douches, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Son année de seconde se terminait _enfin_. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait été meilleure que la précédente, les douches colorées des slushies s'étant relativement calmées depuis qu'il avait eu la brillante idée de revêtir l'uniforme de polyester rouge et blanc des Cheerios de McKinley, mais il était soulagé d'une certaine façon que l'été soit enfin là. Même si être cheerleader lui offrait une nette protection au niveau de l'intimidation, il restait toujours quelques élèves dans l'école qui aimaient prendre Kurt pour cible lorsqu'ils décidaient de jeter quelqu'un contre les casiers. Etre le seul étudiant ouvertement gay dans la petite ville de Lima avait son lot de désavantages.

Heureusement, Kurt avait la chance de ne pas être seul à affronter les brutes épaisses qui s'amusaient à lui rappeler douloureusement que, malgré son uniforme, il restait un paria dans ce lycée à l'esprit étroit. Et même si Will Schuester était sérieusement terrifiant à être si proche de ses élèves, qu'il avait une obsession à donner chaque solo à Rachel ou que sa relation avec Finn était plus que douteuse, il dirigeait assez bien le Glee club, le seul endroit où Kurt se sentait réellement accepté. Le Glee club. Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas la position de looser que conservait Kurt, malgré son statut de cheerleader. Et leur récente perte aux Régionales n'avait pas vraiment aidé à leur conférer un peu de popularité.

Kurt coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans sa serviette, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans les vestiaires pour vérifier qu'il était seul, avant d'aller à son casier prendre ses vêtements de ville. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique, mais il n'aimait pas ce que lui faisaient ressentir les autres garçons dans le vestiaire. Comme s'ils avaient peur que Kurt allait leur sauter dessus pour les convertir et les agresser.

Ce n'était plus la peine d'y penser. Cet entraînement des Cheerios concluait l'année, et Kurt allait pouvoir consacrer son été à aider son père au garage et à dédier son temps libre à regarder en boucle les épisodes de _Project Runway_, à étudier minutieusement chaque édition du _Vogue_, et à faire des tas de pyjama-parties chez Santana ou chez Brittany.

* * *

Kurt revêtit sa salopette de travail, arrangeant ses cheveux à l'aide du miroir qu'il conservait toujours sur lui, avant de rejoindre son père dans le garage. Il lui avait promis de l'aider à s'occuper des clients toute la journée et, pour être honnête, Kurt aimait bien réparer les voitures qui atterrissaient au garage, même s'il finissait la plupart du temps avec de l'huile de moteur sur le corps.

Alors qu'il vérifiait l'état des pneus d'une voiture, il entendit la remorque de son père revenir, et il se tourna pour trouver une Volvo noire, impeccable de l'extérieur, trois personnes accompagnant son père. La petite famille – apparemment aisée vu le tailleur sans doute coupé sur mesure de la femme, et le costume de l'homme – s'entretint quelques instants avec le père de Kurt, sans doute pour voir le problème qu'avait leur voiture, et le regard du châtain se posa sur le jeune homme qui accompagnait ses parents et qui regardait autour de lui d'un air supérieur et désintéressé. Lorsqu'il vit le garçon l'observer, Kurt détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur les pneus qu'il était censé vérifier.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de lui, et Kurt se retourna à nouveau pour faire face au jeune homme qui l'observait d'un air douteux, comme s'il ne voulait faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Ses yeux perçaient dans le regard de Kurt, qui avait la désagréable impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

– Je peux t'aider ? demanda gentiment Kurt au garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an de plus que lui.

– Je crois que oui, dit-il d'une voix claire et assurée, légèrement traînante, hautaine et moqueuse. Tu peux m'indiquer où je peux trouver des toilettes ?

– Euh, oui, bien sûr. Elles sont là-bas, répondit Kurt en pointant du doigt le bureau du garage.

– Merci… Et tu crois que tu pourrais fausser compagnie à ton père quelques minutes, et m'y rejoindre ? demanda le garçon avec un sourire lubrique.

Les yeux de Kurt s'exorbitèrent. Ce type qu'il ne connaissait pas ne venait tout de même pas de lui proposer ce qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer ?

– Je te demande pardon ? dit Kurt, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

– Oh, allez, tu as compris bébé. Il ne s'en rendra même pas compte, j'en suis sûr. On baisera rapidement. Vite fait, bien fait.

Kurt fixa l'inconnu comme s'il avait deux têtes, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes dans une expression de pur choc.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de faire… ç-ça avec toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée, outré.

– Je suis sexy, ton cul est superbe dans cette salopette. Tu résous l'équation, bébé ? répondit l'inconnu, arborant toujours fièrement son sourire lubrique, manifestement amusé de la réaction de Kurt.

– Ne m'appelle pas « bébé », répondit Kurt d'une voix dure, les sourcils froncés.

– Donne-moi ton nom, alors, joli cœur. Ça peut être pratique.

Kurt ne lâcha pas le garçon du regard, n'osant toujours pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Ce type était arrivé comme une fleur, lui proposant comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire d'aller s'envoyer en l'air dans des toilettes. Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sortait celui-là ?

– Kurt Hummel, dit-il finalement d'un ton méfiant.

– Sebastian Smythe, répondit l'autre en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Alors, tu viens, Kurt ?

– Et puis quoi, encore ?

Kurt avait envie de lui donner un coup dans le visage pour enlever cette saleté de sourire lubrique sur ses lèvres, n'appréciant pas beaucoup la manière dont le garçon, Sebastian, le dévorait des yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être englouti tout cru par ce type.

– Oh, je comprends. Tu es encore vierge, c'est ça ? C'est vrai que baiser pour la première fois dans des toilettes, c'est pas très romantique, mais, crois-moi bébé, le sexe, ce n'est pas romantique.

– Mais pour qui tu te prends ? s'écria Kurt, rougissant furieusement. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Sans un regard, il tourna le dos à Sebastian, affreusement gêné devant ce type qui n'avait aucuns scrupules, et s'éloigna pour aller chercher le manomètre afin de mesurer la pression des pneus. Il entendit au loin la voix aiguë de la femme appeler Sebastian et, quand il se retourna pour revenir près de la voiture, le garçon n'avait pas bougé, attendant quelque chose.

– Je crois que ta mère vient de t'appeler, répliqua Kurt en s'agenouillant à côté de la voiture, dévissant la valve du pneu et branchant le manomètre.

– Je sais, répondit Sebastian. Appelle-moi, Kurt.

Il glissa un morceau de papier dans la poche arrière de la salopette de Kurt, le faisant bondir et s'écarter brusquement, lançant un regard noir à Sebastian.

– Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il.

– Appelle-moi, répéta Sebastian en mimant un téléphone avec sa main, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Kurt le regarda s'éloigner, avant de prendre le papier que le jeune homme avait glissé dans sa poche, le dépliant et regardant la série de dix chiffres griffonnés au crayon. Avec un soupir, il leva les yeux à nouveau vers Sebastian qui se faisait arranger la tenue par sa mère, et son regard un peu ennuyé mais amusé indiqua à Kurt qu'il était sûrement en train de se faire gentiment sermonner pour être légèrement débraillé. Il lança un dernier regard à Kurt, souriant en voyant le morceau de papier dans ses mains, et lui adressa un petit signe de main, avant de se tourner et de partir avec ses parents, traînant des pieds.

– Hey, gamin, ça va ? T'as l'air contrarié, dit son père en s'approchant de lui, le regardant d'un air inquisiteur.

– C'est rien, papa, répondit Kurt avec un sourire, rangeant discrètement le papier dans sa poche.

– Dis-moi quand tu auras fini avec ces pneus.

Il acquiesça, reportant son attention sur le manomètre et appuyant sur la pompe pour regonfler le pneu, tentant d'effacer de son esprit le visage goguenard de Sebastian et ses paroles déplacées.

* * *

– Kurt, passe-moi le liquide de refroidissement, s'il-te-plaît.

Le châtain passa la bouteille à son père, le regardant s'occuper du moteur de la Volvo des Smythe.

Il s'ennuyait. Appuyé contre la table où son père avait entassé divers outils et pièces d'automobile, il tentait de faire la conversation avec lui, sans grand succès. Rares étaient les sujets de discussion qu'ils avaient en commun, mais Kurt espérait toujours que son père lui dise soudainement qu'il irait voir une comédie musicale avec lui, voire même l'accompagner pour ses séances de shoppings quasi-hebdomadaire. Heureusement, Santana et Brittany étaient d'excellentes amies pour aller faire les magasins, même si Santana avait la fâcheuse habitude de critiquer tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Mais c'était soit les commentaires acides de Santana et l'innocence ridicule de Brittany, soit être confronté à la vue des horribles vêtements de Rachel Berry, et ça, ce n'était absolument pas possible.

Parmi le bruit ambiant du garage, Kurt distingua des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient vers eux, et en détournant les yeux du capot de la Volvo, il vit le garçon de la dernière fois – Sebastian, se rappela-t-il – se faufiler entre les voitures, regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un et détonnant par son aspect irréprochable dans cet endroit, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comment son polo à manches courtes de couleur beige sculptait son torse à la perfection, avant de chasser les pensées de son esprit, rougissant. Les yeux verts de Sebastian se posèrent sur lui et il sourit, et Kurt fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était pas le même sourire lubrique qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Avec un soupir, il quitta son père et s'avança vers Sebastian, lissant sa veste sans manches.

– On n'a pas encore fini de réparer la voiture de tes parents, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé, pas plus que ravi de le voir là.

– Je m'en doute bien, dit Sebastian, les mains fourrées dans les poches de ce jean, l'air désinvolte. Je suis venu pour te voir, en fait.

– C'est toujours non, siffla Kurt, commençant à faire demi-tour, ne voulant pas perdre une seconde avec cet individu indécent.

Une main se resserrant sur son bras l'arrêta dans son geste, et il se retourna vivement, prêt à lui dire de le laisser tranquille, mais Sebastian ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

– Je suis venu pour m'excuser de ce que je t'ai dit, la dernière fois, l'interrompit-il. C'était déplacé, et j'en suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait à ce point-là.

– Ça marche comme technique de drague, ce que tu m'as dit ? demanda Kurt d'un air sceptique, récupérant son bras, pas vraiment à l'aise avec la façon dont Sebastian rentrait si facilement dans son espace personnel.

– Dans les bars gays et quand le mec est excité, plutôt bien, oui.

Kurt se surprit à pouffer de rire, baissant les yeux et réprimant un petit sourire. Il serra son bras contre lui dans une attitude protectrice, se souvenant comment certains joueurs de football le jetaient contre les casiers dans les couloirs du lycée.

– Hé, ça va ? demanda Sebastian, ayant visiblement remarqué qu'il s'était légèrement refermé sur lui-même.

– Oui, assura Kurt, évitant son regard.

Il sentit le regard sceptique de Sebastian sur lui, et soupira un coup avant de détendre ses épaules, relevant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du jeune homme, légèrement inquiet.

– C'est rien, vraiment.

– Bon, dans ce cas, reprit Sebastian d'une voix assurée après quelques instants, je te propose de repartir de zéro.

Il lui tendit la main, comme pour sceller leur « nouvelle » rencontre, et Kurt la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de la serrer timidement.

– Qui me dit que tu as brusquement laissé tomber ton idée de me sauter dessus ? demanda-t-il, peu convaincu par le soudain changement d'attitude de Sebastian.

– Oh, ne te fais pas d'idée, bébé. Je veux toujours me taper ton joli petit cul. Je vais juste faire ça un peu mieux, rétorqua le jeune homme, et son sourire lubrique réapparut sur ses lèvres.

– Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. Je m'appelle Kurt, pas bébé, siffla Kurt.

Sebastian acquiesça silencieusement, toujours souriant. Un long silence passa entre eux, et Kurt en profita pour détailler discrètement le physique de Sebastian, n'ayant pas vraiment fait attention la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était évident que le jeune homme était conscient qu'il possédait un corps bien dessiné et qu'il savait comment le mettre à son avantage. Son polo s'étirait sur la largeur de son torse, sûrement bien musclé, et mettait en valeur sa taille légèrement dessinée, et son jean, même s'il restait plus large que celui de Kurt, était suffisamment serré pour mouler ses longues jambes élancées. Inconsciemment, Kurt se lécha les lèvres, regardant dans les yeux verts et perçants de Sebastian qui passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, les ébouriffant en créant des épis, et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça très sexy, la façon dont ses mèches partaient dans tous les sens.

– Serais-tu en train de me mater, Kurt ? demanda Sebastian, amusé, croisant les jambes.

Kurt rougit brusquement et détourna le regard, bafouillant vaguement quelque chose pour sa défense, ce qui fit rire Sebastian.

– Tu connaitrais pas un bon café dans le coin ? demanda-t-il. On est encore dans les cartons avec mes parents, et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de découvrir cette ville… qui m'a l'air bien pourrie, comparée à Paris.

– Paris ? répéta Kurt, soudainement intéressé.

– Ouais, j'habitais là-bas avant, répondit Sebastian avec un haussement d'épaules. Alors, pour ce café ?

– Euh… Il y a le Lima Bean…, dit Kurt.

– Génial. Conduis-moi, et je t'invite.

Sans que Kurt ne puisse protester, Sebastian l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna sur le parking du garage. Et, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Kurt emmena ce garçon qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et à apprécier au Lima Bean. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire après tout.

* * *

Le barista fit glisser leurs cafés fumants devant Kurt, qui rejoignit Sebastian à la table qu'il avait réservé et posa son capuccino devant lui, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son café mocha sans sucre tandis qu'il s'asseyait face à lui. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant commencer la discussion. Avec un élan de courage, et parce que ce garçon avait éveillé sa curiosité en évoquant Paris, Kurt se lança, faisant tourner sa tasse en papier entre ses doigts en attendant que le liquide refroidisse un peu.

– Alors… Comme ça, tu habitais à Paris avant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Sebastian hocha la tête, prenant une gorgée de son capuccino.

Il était né dans le Vermont et, à cause du travail de son père, procureur d'Etat, sa famille avait souvent dû déménager d'état en état, avant que ses parents ne décident de s'installer pendant cinq ans en France, sa mère désirant retourner dans son pays natal. Kurt l'écouta raconter la vie parisienne qu'il rêvait d'expérimenter au moins une fois dans sa vie, des étoiles dans les yeux, buvant les paroles de Sebastian. Son sourire s'étendit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque le jeune homme fit défiler sur son portable les photos du luxueux appartement qu'ils avaient habité, rue Emile Deschanel, avec vue sur la tour Eiffel, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser tout un tas de question sur la capitale française, faisant rire le jeune homme.

Il avait vécu dans plus d'états que Kurt n'avait jamais pu espérer visiter en ses seize ans d'existence : le Vermont, le Maine, New York, San Francisco, la Floride… Sebastian semblait avoir fait le tour des Etats-Unis du haut de ses dix-sept ans, passant entre deux mois et un an dans chaque état, si bien qu'il avait été scolarisé à domicile. Il avait intégré le collège Jules Romains à Paris, puis, à l'âge de quinze ans, il était rentré au très sélectif lycée Saint-Thomas d'Aquin. Et maintenant que ses parents avaient choisi Westerville comme ville d'attache, il était censé entrer en année de terminale à l'académie Dalton, même s'il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à cette idée, en ayant assez des écoles privées remplis de snobs.

Il avait découvert à treize ans qu'il ressentait pour les garçons ce qu'il était censé ressentir pour les filles, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt soudain de ses camarades de classe pour les décolletés que les jeunes filles commençaient à arborer beaucoup trop tôt. Il en avait parlé avec son père, un soir, et celui-ci lui avait assuré que ce n'était qu'une phase, qu'il finirait par trouver une jolie jeune fille dont il tomberait amoureux et finirait par épouser, comme il se le devait. Sebastian avait vite découvert que cette phase s'était transformée en quelque chose de définitif, et il avait eu sa première aventure avec un garçon à l'âge de quinze ans, au cours d'une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée. Il était sorti quelques semaines avec ce garçon, de deux ans son aîné, avant de décider qu'être en couple n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui, désirant n'être dépendant de personne.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé solennellement à ses parents qu'il était gay, son père avait mal pris la nouvelle et avait refusé d'adresser la parole à son fils pendant près d'une semaine. Après avoir été convaincu par sa femme, William Smythe avait accepté de reparler à Sebastian, mais leurs rapports restaient extrêmement tendus, et l'homosexualité du jeune homme était toujours un sujet sensible dans la famille. Kurt se sentit désolé pour Sebastian, quand lui avait un père qui le soutenait et l'aimait encore de la même façon après son coming out. Lui pourrait parler de son petit-ami à son père, organiser des dîners en famille ou même faire dormir son petit-ami à la maison. Sebastian ne pouvait sans doute pas faire ça, et Kurt eut soudainement un élan d'animosité pour son père, cet homme qu'il avait entraperçu il y a quelques jours, ne le connaissant même pas.

– Je trouve que j'ai beaucoup parlé de moi, joli cœur, dit Sebastian, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Ne m'appelle comme ça, répliqua Kurt, et il semblait que c'était la centième fois dans la journée qu'il demandait à Sebastian d'arrêter d'employer ces surnoms ridicules.

– Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, alors ? demanda Sebastian, haussant un sourcil.

– Par mon prénom. Kurt.

– Je préfère utiliser des surnoms. Que penses-tu…de _Porcelaine_ ?

Kurt fronça les sourcils, à moitié surpris, et à moitié embêté. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal avec son prénom ? Et c'était quoi, ce surnom ridicule ? Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire car, au fond, il aimait beaucoup ce surnom, et il devait avouer qu'il était assez bien trouvé.

– Pourquoi Porcelaine ? demanda-t-il d'un air curieux, persuadé que Sebastian l'avait choisi uniquement pour sa peau aussi blanche que la matière noble.

– Parce que tu as l'air aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, dit le garçon comme si c'était évident, buvant une gorgée de son café.

Kurt le regarda avec des yeux médusés, se demandant comment Sebastian arrivait à voir en lui aussi profondément alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Sebastian lui adressa un sourire suffisant, comme s'il savait qu'il avait touché juste. Kurt baissa les yeux, soudainement gêné, et fit tourner sa tasse entre ses doigts, une nouvelle fois.

– Parle-moi de toi, Kurt, demanda Sebastian d'une voix douce. J'ai l'impression que tu sais tout de moi, et moi je ne sais rien de toi.

Kurt leva des yeux surpris vers Sebastian, arrêtant de triturer sa tasse.

– Pourquoi ? Tu aimes connaître l'histoire des garçons que tu veux avoir dans ton lit ? railla-t-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

– D'habitude, non. Mais comme je constate que tu essaies de me cacher des choses, ça me donne encore plus envie de savoir. J'ai horreur qu'on me résiste, alors si tu veux transformer ça en jeu, on va bien s'amuser, bébé.

– Ne m'appelle pas…

– … comme ça, oui, je sais, termina pour lui Sebastian avec un sourire moqueur. Mais je déciderai moi-même de quand j'arrêterai de t'appeler ainsi.

Kurt lui lança un regard noir. Il avait horreur de ça. On aurait dit que Sebastian se fichait de ses sentiments, de ce qui lui plaisait ou ne lui plaisait pas, se souciant uniquement de lui et de son plaisir personnel.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, bébé. Tu t'y habitueras vite. Dis-moi juste des trucs insignifiants, Kurt, dit Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

– Comme quoi ? fit Kurt en haussant un sourcil, sans se défaire de son regard noir.

– Je ne sais pas. Quel âge tu as ? Tu vas dans quel lycée ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

– 16 ans. McKinley. Chanter.

Sebastian haussa les sourcils à son tour et se mit à pianoter de ses doigts sur la table, soupirant d'exaspération.

– Tu sais que t'es chiant comme mec, quand tu t'y mets ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix agacée.

– Je ne vois juste pas pourquoi tu tiens à savoir des choses sur moi. La seule chose qui t'intéresse chez moi, c'est mon… mon…

Mince. Voilà qu'il se mettait à rougir, incapable de prononcer le mot qu'il souhaitait dire tellement il sonnait vulgaire à ses oreilles. Un sourire suffisant s'étira sur les lèvres de Sebastian, manifestement ravi de la tournure que prenait les événements, et surtout de voir Kurt aussi gêné au simple fait de ne pas arriver à prononcer un mot en rapport avec le sexe.

– Non seulement tu es vierge, mais en plus tu es prude, bébé. C'est encore plus amusant, railla-t-il d'un air moqueur. Dis-le.

Kurt secoua la tête, n'arrivant pas à sortir le mot de sa bouche. Pas dans le Lima Bean bondé. Pas avec sa voix aiguë d'adolescente pré-pubère. Même dans ses pensées, le mot semblait moche, et horrible, et totalement déplacé, et Kurt ne pouvait tout simplement pas prononcer quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire.

– Dis-le, Kurt, répéta Sebastian d'un ton dur. Ce n'est qu'un mot, il ne va pas te manger.

– La seule chose qui t'intéresse chez moi, répéta Kurt d'une voix peu assurée, c'est mon… mon cul, dit-il finalement dans un murmure, et ça faisait tellement bizarre d'entendre ce mot sortir de sa bouche.

Sebastian arbora un sourire satisfait et frappa dans ses mains, clairement content d'avoir réussi à faire dire le mot à Kurt, tandis que celui-ci regardait furtivement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu.

– Relax, bébé. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça, tu vois.

– Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses, siffla Kurt, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

– J'avais remarqué, railla Sebastian avec un clin d'œil.

Kurt lui adressa un nouveau regard noir. Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas ce type. Une brusque envie de frapper le garçon en face de lui le prit, dans le but d'effacer son stupide sourire goguenard, mais il ne fit que serrer son poing autour de sa tasse, se contentant de le réduire en cendre sous son regard. Sebastian semblait avoir tellement confiance en lui, semblait tellement sûr de lui et de ce qu'il représentait, que Kurt en avait envie de vomir. Ce n'était pas juste que quelqu'un puisse se montrer aussi sûr de soi. Ce n'était pas juste.

– Mais, reprit Sebastian, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'intéresse chez toi.

Surpris, Kurt haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard interrogateur, se demandant bien ce que Sebastian pouvait trouver d'intéressant chez lui.

– Non, ta queue m'intéresse aussi, lâcha d'un air nonchalant le jeune homme, buvant une gorgée de son café comme si de rien n'était.

Kurt manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il était idiot, comment ce type pouvait penser qu'il valait plus que ça. Plus qu'une énième conquête à mettre dans son lit. Kurt se sentait idiot à avoir espéré un instant que Sebastian puisse lui dire qu'il s'intéressait à lui pour son caractère, ou simplement parce qu'il voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître en tant que potentiel ami. Il était d'une naïveté incroyable.

– Tu n'es qu'un connard, siffla-t-il, ne retenant même pas l'insulte tellement il était brusquement en colère contre Sebastian et contre lui-même.

– Je sais, on me le dit souvent, dit le garçon avec un sourire goguenard.

Kurt poussa un soupir de colère et se leva, attrapant sa tasse vide.

– Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'as assez énervé pour la journée. Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il-te-plaît.

Avec un dernier regard foudroyant vers Sebastian, il lui tourna le dos, jetant sa tasse dans la poubelle en sortant du café, le laissant seul.

* * *

Kurt sirotait son mocha en regardant son père réparer la Volvo des Smythe, lui passant de temps en temps une clé ou le chiffon, son pied battant l'air patiemment. Il n'avait rien à faire de la journée : Santana était partie en vacances au Mexique, Brittany avait mystérieusement disparu avec son chat, et Finn passait ses journées à faire des marathons de Call of Duty avec Puck et Artie. Seule Rachel était disponible, mais il était _absolument_ hors de question pour Kurt de ne passer ne serait-ce que trente secondes avec ce monstre chantant et crime de la mode ambulant.

– Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux mettre ton bleu de travail et venir m'aider, Kurt, dit Burt en se tournant vers lui.

– Oh, je ne m'ennuie pas, papa.

Ce n'était pas que Kurt n'aimait pas travailler au garage : mettre ses mains dans le cambouis ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela et il aimait bien bidouiller les voitures. Ce devait être un truc de famille. Seulement, Kurt avait passé plusieurs dizaines de minutes à se préparer devant son miroir pour que sa coiffure soit parfaite, et il ne voulait pas la détruire en un rien de temps.

Son père haussa les épaules et se remit à travailler sur la voiture, laissant Kurt seul avec ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva pour aller jeter sa tasse en papier et prendre le dernier numéro de Vogue qu'il avait laissé dans le bureau. En se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec nul autre que Sebastian Smythe, l'air complètement perdu au milieu de toutes ces voitures. Kurt soupira en le voyant et se racla la gorge. Sebastian se tourna vers lui, l'air pris sur le fait, avant de sourire d'un air narquois en le voyant. Kurt fronça les sourcils en remarquant son regard, qui contemplait son corps.

– Tu comptes me stalker tout l'été ? dit-il d'un ton agacé. C'est la cinquième fois en dix jours que tu viens ici.

– Je suis venu hier et avant-hier et tu n'étais visiblement pas là, répondit Sebastian d'un air décontracté, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

– Je ne passe pas ma vie ici, contrairement à toi. Tu n'as pas un déménagement à finir ? Tes parents ne te veulent pas à la maison pour aider à déballer les cartons ?

– Mon père se porte mieux quand il ne me voit pas, et ma mère me laisse faire pratiquement ce je veux.

Sebastian lui offrit un sourire goguenard et appuya la paume de ses mains sur la table qui les séparait, regardant Kurt d'un air insistant. Celui-ci fixa le jeune homme, le visage impassible, et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus et commencer à lire Vogue. Il entendit vaguement le bruit des pas de Sebastian, supposant qu'il s'en allait car Kurt ne lui prêtait pas attention, avant de voir son magazine se faire arracher des mains. Kurt poussa un cri de protestation et tendit les mains pour le récupérer, échouant en beauté. Sebastian était beaucoup plus grand que lui et Kurt ne pouvait espérer récupérer son magazine qu'en sautillant, et il était hors de question qu'il se ridiculise ainsi devant le garçon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? gronda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, agacé.

– Vu que tu n'as rien à faire, viens avec moi, dit Sebastian en claquant le livre sur la table, l'ouvrant et feuilletant les pages sans vraiment les lire.

– Qui te dit que je n'ai rien à faire ? Et où ça ? siffla Kurt, lui jetant un regard noir.

– Tu lis un magazine de mode au boulot de ton père. Ce n'est même pas comme si tu étais occupé à travailler. Et chez moi, bien sûr.

Kurt haussa les sourcils et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, croyant qu'il avait mal entendu.

– Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te suivre chez toi, où nous serons potentiellement tous seuls, et où tu pourras me forcer à faire des choses et…, bafouilla Kurt une fois qu'il enregistra l'information.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de « forcer » les gens à faire des choses, bébé, répondit Sebastian avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait séducteur mais que Kurt trouva affreusement horripilant. C'est plutôt l'inverse, en fait. Les mecs me supplient de les laisser se mettre à genoux devant moi.

Kurt regarda un instant Sebastian sans comprendre, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, avant que le jeune homme ne lève les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et qu'il baisse son visage pour feuilleter à nouveau Vogue, sa main droite faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient dans l'air devant sa bouche. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Kurt comprit ce que voulait dire Sebastian. Il rougit violemment et lui lança à la figure la première chose qui lui passa sous la main. Sebastian regarda d'un air amusé le mouchoir voler devant ses yeux, très peu impressionné par cette violente attaque.

– J'ai très peur, bébé, railla-t-il, se contenant visiblement d'éclater de rire.

– Tu n'es qu'un abominable… petit…, commença Kurt, cherchant une insulte.

– Oui… ? le taquina Sebastian, visiblement très amusé de le voir perdre ses moyens.

– Tu m'énerves ! vociféra Kurt, excédé par son visage amusé et son satané sourire narquois.

Sebastian referma le magazine et contourna la table qui les séparait, s'approchant de Kurt. Instinctivement, ce dernier fit quelques pas en arrière, essayant de conserver la distance entre eux, ce qui ne fit que faire glousser Sebastian.

– Oh, allez, je ne vais pas te manger, joli cœur. Je me suis dit que ça serait plus sympa pour moi si j'avais quelqu'un pour m'aider à ranger mes affaires.

Kurt haussa à nouveau les sourcils, dubitatif. Il arrêta de reculer lorsqu'il rencontra un obstacle dans son dos, et Sebastian en profita pour raccourcir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, rentrant dans l'espace personnel de Kurt. Celui-ci soutint son regard, ne souhaitant pas se laisser intimider, et releva le visage fièrement pour fixer les yeux verts de Sebastian. Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme, pour une raison qui échappait à Kurt. Son regard dériva sur ses lèvres et Sebastian se les lécha distraitement, avant de reporter ses yeux sur ceux bleus de Kurt.

– Je suis sûr que tes lèvres seraient comme de la soie autour de ma queue, dit-il finalement, avec cet horrible sourire goguenard sur le visage.

Kurt vit rouge et tendit la main vers la première arme – cette fois-ci utile – qu'il vit. La clé en croix s'enfonça violement dans le ventre de Sebastian qui recula de quelques pas, poussant un cri de douleur.

– Tout va bien, Kurt ? cria la voix de son père au loin, inquiète.

– Oui, oui, impeccable, papa, répondit Kurt d'une voix forte, brandissant la clé en face de lui pour empêcher Sebastian de s'approcher à nouveau.

Sebastian se tenait le ventre, ses deux mains pressées contre son estomac à l'endroit où Kurt l'avait frappé, sifflant de douleur et essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Kurt lui adressa un regard noir et reposa la clé en croix, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

– Que ça te serve de leçon, espèce de pervers.

– Tu es violent, bébé, gémit Sebastian.

– Estime-toi heureux que je t'aie frappé dans le ventre et pas entre les jambes. Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point-là.

– Quelle chance, railla le jeune homme.

Kurt fit un geste pour l'écarter et passer devant lui, mais Sebastian attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher d'aller bien loin.

– Quoi, encore ? gronda Kurt.

– Allez, s'il-te-plait, viens chez moi. Je dois finir de déballer mes cartons et c'est vraiment trop ennuyant, tout seul. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, bébé, mes parents seront à la maison.

– Tu proposes à un étranger de venir t'aider à défaire tes cartons ? répéta Kurt, incrédule.

– Tu n'es pas un étranger, répondit Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Et puis, je te parlerai de la France.

Tous les sens de Kurt se mirent en alerte quand il entendit le dernier argument de Sebastian, et il s'en voulut énormément d'être si facile à persuader. Le garçon avait trouvé son point faible, et Kurt était sûr qu'il allait s'en servir dans le futur. Sebastian sembla avoir remarqué qu'il avait touché juste, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

– Allez, tu en as envie. Viens.

Il entraîna Kurt avec lui, le conduisant vers sa voiture. La mâchoire de Kurt se décrocha en voyant la magnifique Aston Martin – dans le même genre que celle de James Bond dans _Casino Royale_, s'il se souvenait bien –, et il ne put que regarder Sebastian avec de grands yeux exorbités et émerveillés devant la voiture de luxe.

– C'est la tienne ? demanda-t-il d'un ton à la fois choqué et admiratif.

– Non, c'est celle de mon père, répondit-il, mettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. La Volvo est la mienne, et c'est celle qui nous sert pour transporter des trucs dans le coffre. Ma mère préfère les Bentley.

Kurt le regarda avec des yeux médusés déverrouiller le véhicule et ouvrir la portière pour se glisser à l'intérieur, mais il n'osa toucher la voiture de luxe, se contentant d'occuper ses mains en mettant à son tour ses lunettes de soleil. Etrangement, il commençait à se dire que c'était une bonne idée de suivre Sebastian, s'il avait le droit d'avoir un petit voyage à bord d'une Aston Martin. _(Une Aston Martin, nom de Dieu !)_

– Alors, tu viens ?

Kurt sortit de son état de transe et posa délicatement sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la portière, ayant trop peur d'abimer la carrosserie, et grimpa timidement dans l'habitacle. L'odeur du cuir d'excellente qualité chatouilla ses narines et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de caresser l'intérieur de la voiture, la boîte à gants devant lui, son accoudoir et son siège, semblant dans un état second. Sebastian gloussa devant ses manières, et alluma le contact, faisant ronronner le moteur. Kurt possédait lui-même une belle voiture – son Navigator n'était pas _rien_, merci bien –, mais il avait l'impression de se trouver soudainement au paradis.

Son regard se posa sur les mains de Sebastian, serrées autour du volant, et ses doigts le démangèrent. Si côtoyer Sebastian pouvait lui donner le droit de monter dans cette voiture – peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de le soudoyer pour la _conduire_ –, alors il était prêt à supporter le garçon jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

– Ce n'est qu'une voiture, bébé, soupira Sebastian en mettant la première vitesse et en commençant à sortir du parking.

Kurt était persuadé qu'il avait mal entendu, parce qu'il était impossible qu'une personne sensée puisse dire de cette perfection automobile, qu'était une Aston Martin, que ce n'était « qu'une voiture » à la manière d'une vieille et vulgaire Volkswagen.

– Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? s'écria-t-il, toujours émerveillé par le luxe qui s'étalait devant lui. Cette voiture est la huitième merveille du monde ! Est-ce que c'est être riche qui te fait perdre la valeur des belles choses ?

– Je crois que tu exagères un peu, bébé, gloussa Sebastian, s'engageant sur la route pour rejoindre la voie rapide qui reliait Lima à Westerville. Je _sais_ apprécier les belles choses quand j'en vois.

Il lui lança un regard rempli de sous-entendus et Kurt rougit violemment, détournant les yeux d'un air gêné.

– Et puis, tu peux parler. Ta propre voiture n'est pas si mal que ça, non plus.

– C'était un cadeau pour mes seize ans, objecta Kurt. Mon père l'a confisqué quand il a découvert ma collection de tiares, mais il n'a pas pu la laisser loin de moi très longtemps.

– Et moi qui croyais que tu venais enfin de montrer que tu étais vraiment un garçon… Mais tu restes une princesse.

– Si tu trouves que je suis une fille, alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à vouloir coucher avec moi ? répliqua Kurt, vexé.

Sebastian ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un coup d'œil, remarquant qu'il avait été blessé par sa remarque.

– Oh, ne te vexe pas, Kurt. C'était une blague.

– Je ne trouve pas ça marrant.

Kurt se tourna vers la fenêtre, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et boudant. Sebastian soupira et regarda la route, s'engageant sur l'autoroute. Kurt allait peut-être passer de longues minutes dans cette superbe voiture, mais il avait momentanément oublié que son compagnon de voyage était un véritable casse-pieds.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une bonne partie du trajet, Kurt s'occupant à regarder à travers la vitre le paysage défiler ou à tripoter la voiture, l'inspectant dans les moindres recoins. Finalement, après environ une demi-heure, Sebastian reprit la parole.

– Ma mère est un peu folle de moi. Alors ne sois pas surpris si tu la vois me prendre soudainement dans ses bras ou se plier en quatre pour des futilités.

Kurt se tourna vers lui, surpris de l'entendre parler de sa mère. Il était rare que les adolescents de leur âge parlent de leur relation avec leurs parents. N'importe qui aurait trouvé cela extrêmement gênant, en particulier si la relation était très forte. Sebastian avait toujours semblé un peu à part pour Kurt, et une fois de plus, il réussissait à le surprendre.

– Tu l'aimes beaucoup ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres de Sebastian, et Kurt se jura de ne jamais oublier cette vision. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autre chose qu'un de ces horribles sourires narquois sur son visage, et ses traits étaient tellement plus sereins ainsi, plus détendus. Kurt se surprit à l'observer attentivement, souriant d'un air attendri.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, dit-il au bout d'un moment, continuant à sourire de la même manière. C'est la meilleure.

Il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus à quelques moments. Kurt continua de le regarder, à moitié attendri et à moitié surpris de voir un garçon comme Sebastian aimer à ce point sa mère. Ce dernier finit par se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent et se tourna un instant vers Kurt.

– Et la tienne, elle est comment ? demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Kurt s'affaissa. Certes, sa mère était morte depuis maintenant neuf ans, mais le sujet restait source de souvenirs et de peine, même si Kurt avait depuis fait son deuil.

– Elle est morte, dit-il simplement en regardant droit devant lui.

Sebastian faillit faire une embardée, et ralentit brusquement. Il regarda Kurt avec des yeux peinés, toute trace de son précédent sourire disparue.

– Merde, je suis désolé…, souffla-t-il, se mordant la lèvre.

– Ça fait longtemps, maintenant. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et je ne suis plus triste. Plus vraiment, dit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

Sebastian lui jeta un regard confus avant de reporter son attention sur la route, prenant la sortie en direction de Westerville. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, l'air profondément perturbé.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si ma mère venait à mourir, dit-il finalement. Je ne le supporterai pas, je pense.

Kurt ne répondit rien, se sentant plus mal qu'autre chose, brusquement. Il regarda le paysage autour de lui, observant la ville qu'était Westerville, se rendant rapidement compte que Sebastian l'emmenait dans le quartier riche de la ville au vu de la taille des maisons qui ne cessaient de croitre, bien protégées derrière de hauts portails et cachées derrière de la végétation dense. Enfin, Sebastian s'engouffra dans une allée et ouvrit un haut portail en fer forgé à l'aide d'une télécommande, donnant à Kurt une vue parfaite sur la maison lorsque la voiture serpenta le long du chemin pavé qui menait à l'entrée.

_Ce n'est pas une maison, c'est un foutu _domaine, fut la première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Kurt.

– Dis-moi que tu t'es trompé d'endroit ! s'écria-t-il en se penchant pour voir à travers le pare-brise, ayant une visibilité parfaite sur la propriété.

– Quoi, ça t'étonnes ? dit Sebastian d'un ton surpris et un tant soit peu moqueur. Les bagnoles ne t'ont pas _légèrement_ fait comprendre qu'on n'était pas vraiment pauvre ?

Kurt fut incapable de formuler une réponse correcte, le fixant avec un regard incrédule.

La maison de Sebastian – _domaine_ – était immense, en tout point, tel un véritable chef d'œuvre d'architecture moderne. Située en haut de la rue, elle surplombait le voisinage, donnant l'impression de voir sans être vue, du haut de ses deux étages. De grandes baies vitrées dans une des chambres et au rez-de-chaussée, faisant entrer la lumière à l'intérieur de la maison et lui donnait un aspect accueillant, comme si voir si aisément dans les pièces poussait les visiteurs à y entrer. Kurt ne voyait que la maison, mais il était absolument convaincu qu'un encore plus grand jardin s'étendait à l'arrière, sûrement avec une piscine et une terrasse et décoré de fleurs multicolores et d'arbres resplendissants.

Sebastian gara la voiture dans ce qui semblait être un garage, aux côtés d'une Mulsanne. Il coupa le contact et jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt, encore plus incrédule après avoir vu la Bentley.

– Non, tu ne rêves pas, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, son sourire suffisant de retour sur ses lèvres.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu _vis_ dans une maison pareille, souffla Kurt, n'y croyant toujours pas. Ta mère a une Bentley Mulsanne ! Vous êtes multimillionnaires ou quoi ?

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de richesse de toute sa vie. Finalement, Kurt ne regrettait _absolument pas_ d'avoir été presque kidnappé par Sebastian. Après l'Aston Martin, il entrait dans une maison prestigieuse, et il se félicita d'avoir porté son ensemble Alexander McQueen ce matin-là. Les parents de Sebastian ne l'auraient sûrement pas laissé entrer s'il portait de vulgaires vêtements achetés au GAP du centre commercial.

– Allez, viens. Ils ont dû voir la voiture rentrer et doivent se demander où j'étais parti.

– Parce qu'ils ne savent pas où tu vas ? demanda Kurt, confus.

– Il y a beaucoup d'endroits où ils ne savent pas que je vais, bébé, fit Sebastian en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bien sûr. Il ne devait sûrement pas dire à ses parents qu'il allait dans des bars gays une fois la nuit tombée, c'était logique. S'il était aussi proche de sa mère qu'il semblait l'être, celle-ci ne le laisserait jamais traîner dans des boîtes de nuit si elle était au courant, d'autant plus que Sebastian n'était même pas majeur. Il avait eu ses dix-sept ans au moins de Juin.

Kurt défit sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière, sortant de la voiture en faisant bien attention à ne pas l'abîmer – quand même, il n'était pas le fils de _Burt Hummel_ pour rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Mulsanne, encore plus émerveillé que devant l'Aston Martin – et ça _voulait_ dire quelque chose –, son corps tout entier le démangeant tellement il voulait ouvrir la portière de la Bentley et juste se glisser à l'intérieur et ne plus jamais en sortir.

– Je demanderai les clés à ma mère, si tu veux.

Kurt se tourna vers Sebastian, surpris. Il doutait fortement que Mrs Smythe donne _comme ça_ les clés de sa voiture à son fils, juste pour la montrer à un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Kurt ricana et secoua la tête.

– Ne sois pas stupide, pourquoi accepterait-elle ?

– Pourquoi refuserait-elle ? répliqua Sebastian, s'appuyant contre la voiture.

Kurt crut devenir fou en voyant le jeune homme s'affaler nonchalamment contre la carrosserie de la Mulsanne et se retint de se jeter sur lui et de l'écarter pour préserver la voiture des éventuels dégâts qu'il pourrait faire en la traitant comme un vulgaire objet.

– Ne t'appuie pas comme ça dessus ! siffla-t-il à la place, lui jetant un regard scandalisé.

– Oh, c'est bon, je ne vais pas la casser, rétorqua Sebastian d'un air agacé en roulant des yeux.

– Là n'est pas le problème, même si je suis sûr qu'avec ton égo surdimensionné tu serais bien capable de la faire crouler sous ton poids.

Sebastian se mit à rire, et s'écarta de la voiture, écartant les bras, une expression moqueuse sur le visage.

– Le bijou de ma mère est sain et sauf, tu es heureux ? dit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora, faisant le tour de la voiture et se penchant pour voir l'intérieur. Le luxe de la voiture, dans ses boiseries vernies et ses sièges de cuir beige, lui coupa le souffle. Peut-être qu'il devrait _vraiment_ laisser Sebastian demander les clés à sa mère. Il était hors de question que Kurt ne s'assoit pas au moins une fois dans sa vie dans cette superbe voiture, maintenant qu'il en avait une sous les yeux. La fin justifiait les moyens, n'est-ce pas ?

Le bras de Sebastian l'entraînant hors du garage l'arracha à sa contemplation de la voiture sous ses cris de protestation, et ils sortirent dans le jardin à l'avant de la maison pour gagner la porte d'entrée. Sebastian le poussa devant lui pour le faire entrer dans la maison et referma la porte derrière eux, criant un « Je suis rentré ! » d'une voix forte. Kurt le suivit timidement dans l'entrée, regardant autour de lui et entendant le bruit d'objets qu'on range dans des placards depuis les pièces à vivre. La maison était vraisemblablement déjà redécorée aux goûts de la famille Smythe, la peinture neuve sur les murs et les portes et autres structures en bois vernies. Sur son chemin jusqu'au salon, Kurt vit des tableaux enveloppés soigneusement dans du papier bulle pour les protéger, posés contre les murs et prêts à être accrochés.

Lorsque Kurt entra dans le salon, il fut éblouie par la quantité de lumière qui rentrait par l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin, offrant une vue incroyable sur la terrasse et la piscine. La pièce était incroyablement accueillante, dans des tons de beige, en harmonie avec le canapé et la méridienne d'une belle couleur chocolat, disposée dans le coin de la pièce et suivant son angle, encadrant la télévision. Une cheminée aux décorations sophistiquées renforçait l'impression de chaleur de la pièce, juste à côté de l'écran plasma, et Kurt put immédiatement imaginer des scènes d'hiver, où toute la famille serait assise confortablement sur le canapé, se réchauffant agréablement grâce au feu de l'âtre. La pièce se prolongeait sur la salle à manger, qui communiquait elle-même avec la cuisine, l'îlot central faisait office de séparation entre les deux espaces.

Le regard de Kurt se posa sur une belle femme qui semblait avoir une quarantaine d'année et qui s'affairait à ranger un service d'argenterie dans le buffet trônant derrière la table de la salle à manger. En les entendant entrer, elle se tourna vers eux, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire en voyant Sebastian, une petite lueur de curiosité brillant dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua Kurt.

– Oh, je pensais que tu monterais immédiatement dans ta chambre, mon chéri, dit-elle en s'avançant vers Sebastian, tout sourire. Tu t'es fait un ami ?

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour préciser à Mrs Smythe que Sebastian et lui n'étaient pas du tout amis, mais Sebastian le devança.

– Kurt est le fils du garagiste chez qui on a laissé la voiture, expliqua-t-il. Il m'a gentiment proposé de venir m'aider à finir de défaire mes cartons.

Kurt se tourna vers lui, confus. Pourquoi Sebastian mentait-il à sa mère ? C'était lui qui l'avait sournoisement kidnappé en le soudoyant avec du français et des belles voitures ! Cependant, il mit le meilleur masque sur son visage, et fit semblant de ne pas être surpris, hochant la tête pour confirmer les propos de Sebastian.

– Je suis ravi faire votre connaissance, Madame, dit-il lui tendant la main.

Mrs Smythe ignora la main qu'il lui tendait et s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa deux fois, un baiser sur chaque joue, embrassant plus l'air que sa peau et posa une main sur son bras. Kurt se figea, surpris qu'une inconnue l'embrasse ainsi sans le prévenir, mais il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître irrespectueux et répondit timidement à l'embrassade, un peu gêné. Lorsque Mrs Smythe s'écarta, elle ne rata pas son regard dérouté, et se tourna vers Sebastian en riant.

– _Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de la bise, Sebastian ?_ demanda-t-elle à Sebastian.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre que Mrs Smythe venait de parler en français à son fils, et tous les morceaux se collèrent dans sa tête.

– _Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui faire la bise, maman_, dit Sebastian en levant les yeux au ciel, comme exaspéré par sa mère. _Les hommes ne se font pas la bise entre eux, même si c'est très en vogue ici, à Hollywood._

Kurt les regarda parler, impressionné et choqué d'entendre le français parfait de Sebastian. Il comprenait quelques mots çà et là, mais ils parlaient beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse donner un sens à cette suite de mots. Il se sentit légèrement exclu de la conversation, à ne pas tout comprendre et à se demander de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Sebastian sembla s'en apercevoir et vint à son secours, essayant visiblement de se retenir de rire.

– Ça a dû te paraitre déroutant, Kurt, mais la bise est une forme de salutation propre à la France, dit-il en anglais. On se fait la bise entre femmes, ou entre un homme et une femme, expliqua-t-il.

Un léger « oh » sortit de la bouche de Kurt, qui se sentit soudainement très idiot à ne pas connaître cette coutume, lui qui était pourtant très passionné sur le pays.

– Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te prévenir, Kurt, s'excusa Mrs Smythe. Parfois, j'oublie que ce n'est pas pratique courante, aux Etats Unis.

– Oh, ce n'est pas grave, Madame… C'est une coutume intéressante, dit-il, un peu intimidé.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le parquet, et Kurt vit le père de Sebastian entrer dans la pièce, portant un carton et le posant sur la table. Il vit Sebastian et Kurt et haussa un sourcil, avant de laisser le carton et de s'approcher d'eux, un faux sourire charmant aux lèvres.

– Sebastian a ramené un ami à la maison, n'est-ce pas génial, William ? dit Mrs Smythe à son mari, passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son fils.

Mr Smythe eut un sourire forcé et tendit la main à Kurt, la serrant fermement pendant une fraction de seconde avant de la lâcher comme s'il avait été brûlé. Kurt se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise en sa présence, comme si les yeux perçants du père de Sebastian voyaient à travers lui comme des rayons X et cherchaient à lire en lui.

– Kurt Hummel, Monsieur, se présenta-t-il. Vous avez une très belle voiture, réussit-il à dire, cherchant la première chose aimable qui lui passerait par la tête.

– Merci, répondit Mr Smythe avec un sourire fin.

– Kurt était sur le point de voler ta voiture, maman, gloussa Sebastian. On aurait dit une mère protégeant son bébé, la façon dont il m'a crié dessus quand j'ai osé la toucher.

– Tu ne l'as pas seulement touché, tu t'es adossé contre ! Tu n'as aucun respect pour les merveilles dans ce monde, répliqua Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

Sebastian rit à nouveau et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air décontracté. Kurt remarqua qu'il ne regardait presque jamais son père, se contentant de dévorer des yeux sa mère et de sourire d'un air goguenard chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui.

– Tu aimes les voitures, Kurt ? demanda Mrs Smythe d'un air intéressé.

– Oui, répondit-t-il, se sentant bien plus à l'aise en parlant à la femme. Je dois sûrement tenir ça de mon père, et je baigne dedans depuis tout petit… J'aime les belles voitures.

– Je suis sûre que Sebastian meurt d'envie de t'emmener faire un tour à bord de ma voiture, maintenant qu'il sait que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Il ne pourra pas te refuser ça, n'est-ce pas, Sebastian ?

– Encore faut-il qu'il me supporte pendant le trajet, railla Sebastian, adressant un sourire suffisant à Kurt.

Mrs Smythe gloussa et passa sa main sur le t-shirt de Sebastian, défaisant les quelques plis qui s'étaient formés sur son torse, avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne. A ce moment-là, Kurt comprit que Sebastian n'avait pas menti sur sa relation avec sa mère : elle était littéralement folle de lui, passant son temps à le toucher et à le couver avec des yeux tendres, et Sebastian le lui rendait bien. Contrairement à n'importe quel adolescent qui aurait repoussé une mère trop affectueuse, mort de honte devant un ami, Sebastian se laissait dorloter sans rien dire, se laissant aller dans ses gestes tendres.

– Tu peux le ramener avec la Mulsanne, Sebastian, dit-elle. Maintenant, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas visiter la maison à Kurt ? Tout n'est pas encore rangé, j'espère que tu nous en excuseras, Kurt, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du châtain.

Kurt s'empressa de la rassurer, légèrement déconcerté par son extrême gentillesse et politesse. Sebastian l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna gentiment à l'étage, grimpant l'escalier en bois qui craquait sous leurs pieds. Ses yeux essayant d'imprimer le plus d'éléments sur sa rétine, Kurt le suivit en regardant partout autour de lui. Ici aussi, des tableaux encore enveloppés dans du papier bulle reposaient contre les murs. Sebastian poussa une porte et entra dans la chambre. Kurt ne savait pas vraiment à quoi ils s'attendaient, mais il était absolument sûr que ce n'était pas à _ça_.

La chambre de Sebastian était une belle et grande pièce, ses murs peints d'une couleur beige virant sur des tons de violet prune et de gris, excepté celui qui faisait face à la grande baie vitrée, où une peinture imitation brique avait été appliquée. Une cloison de séparation isolait un grand lit à deux places du reste de la pièce, d'une manière qui aurait pu rendre quelqu'un claustrophobe mais qui semblait donner une incroyable sensation d'intimité et, en regardant plus attentivement, Kurt vit que la cloison était renfoncée et cachait une lampe de chevet et de la place pour poser des livres ou tout autre objet. Cette disposition originale donnait envie à Kurt de s'allonger sur le lit moelleux et de ne plus jamais le quitter, résumant sa vie à regarder par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et la piscine.

La pièce faisait encore vide, sans livres dans la bibliothèque, sans cours sur le bureau et la valisette de l'ordinateur portable posée contre, et sans photos sur les étagères et sur les murs, mais ne semblait étrangement pas froide et impersonnelle. Un canapé en méridienne faisait face directement à la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la cloison qui délimitait le lit et, devant, une petite table basse où seraient prochainement oubliés les tasses de café et quelques livres. Un tapis d'une couleur sombre contrastait avec le parquet clair, cassant l'intense luminosité de la pièce. Les cartons encore fermés étaient repoussés contre le mur près du bureau, n'attendant qu'à être déballés pour donner de la vie à la chambre.

Néanmoins, la pièce était à l'image du reste de la maison, calme et accueillante, baignant dans une douce lumière. Kurt pouvait beaucoup trop bien s'imaginer passer de longs après-midi dans cette chambre, allongé sur le lit ou sur la méridienne, en train de lire un livre dans un silence confortable ou citant une phrase intéressante à voix haute à l'un ou à l'autre, ou de discuter de sujets futiles tout en observant le jardin coloré de beaux rosiers et de magnolias. Cette simple pensée l'inquiéta un peu. Kurt n'avait jamais cherché la compagnie de Sebastian, et c'était comme si un charme magique opérait sur lui à l'intérieur de cette maison et lui donnait envie d'apprendre à connaître un peu plus ce garçon. Sa chambre lui faisait découvrir un côté de Sebastian qu'il semblait vouloir cacher aux autres, ne présentant que le garçon insupportable et cru dont le passe-temps favori semblait être l'embêter.

Sebastian l'observait avec insistance, comme s'il attendait une sorte d'avis de la part de Kurt sur sa chambre. Kurt ne savait pas trop quoi dire. La pièce ressemblait sans vraiment ressembler à son propriétaire. C'était joli et cosy et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce genre de couleurs à la fois sombres et claires que Kurt imaginait dans une chambre. Dans une chambre dans laquelle il _aimerait_ vivre.

– C'est joli, dit-il simplement.

Le plus petit des sourires satisfaits apparut sur le visage de Sebastian, tel un rictus, et Kurt vit sa posture se détendre légèrement, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il avait été tendu. Il ferma la porte derrière lui mais, remarquant le regard furtif de Kurt vers la porte comme s'il avait peur d'être enfermé dans une chambre avec Sebastian, il la laissa entrouverte de quelques centimètres. Il s'avança vers la pile de cartons et les poussa au centre de la pièce grâce à son pied, en soulevant un et le posant sur la table basse.

– Laisse-moi deviner, dit-il, la voix légèrement moqueuse. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ?

– Ça ne ressemble pas encore à une maison close, répliqua Kurt sur le même ton, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

– Oh, comme si je faisais la grossière erreur de ramener un inconnu chez moi, dans mon propre lit. Il y a des endroits extrêmement utiles et intéressants dans les bars qu'on appelle les toilettes ou la backroom, bébé, répondit Sebastian, lui adressant un clin d'œil. Tu trouves l'homme de ta vie sur la piste de danse, et vous allez avoir votre orgasme dans un endroit un peu plus intime.

Kurt fit une grimace de dégoût et détourna les yeux. Avec un sourire suffisant, Sebastian prit un cutter sur le bureau et ouvrit le carton qu'il avait déposé sur la table basse. Kurt l'observa sortir des piles de livres et, curieux, il se pencha pour saisir celui en haut d'une des piles, lisant son titre, et finissant par en regarder plusieurs, se demandant quel genre de livres Sebastian lisait.

Il y avait de la fantaisie, dont _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ en anglais et _Harry Potter_ avec les deux derniers en français et le reste en anglais, de la science-fiction, de la poésie – Kurt haussa les sourcils en voyant que Sebastian possédait _Les Fleurs du Mal_ –, mais aussi de grands romans et pièces de théâtre classiques français, tous dans leurs langues originales, et même la série _Chair de Poule_, ce qui le fit rire. Kurt se demanda si Sebastian avait vraiment lu tous ces livres, quand il voyait par exemple _Les Misérables_ ou _Roméo et Juliette_. Il imaginait vraiment mal le jeune homme lire une histoire romantique aussi dramatique que le chef d'œuvre de Shakespeare. Il fut cependant impressionné de voir que bon nombre des livres de Sebastian étaient en français, sans aucun doute car il avait dû les acheter en France.

Kurt prit un autre livre dans sa main – _Les Liaisons dangereuses_ – et haussa les sourcils en voyant sa couverture, où était représentée une femme dans des habits du dix-huitième siècle, son décolleté plongeant laissant apercevoir son sein. Kurt eut soudainement peur de tenir un livre pornographique dans les mains, et jeta un regard méfiant à Sebastian.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec précaution, attirant l'attention du jeune homme qui classait ses livres à côté de lui.

– _Les Liaisons dangereuses_, répondit Sebastian en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

– Merci, je sais lire le français, répliqua Kurt d'un ton sec. C'est quoi comme genre de bouquin ?

Sebastian daigna enfin lever correctement les yeux de ce qu'il faisait et sourit d'un air qui ne plut pas vraiment à Kurt.

– C'est un roman libertin, dit-il. Tu devrais le lire. Mais n'essaie pas en français, tu ne comprendras rien.

– Je ne lis pas de la pornographie, moi ! s'écria Kurt, offensé.

A sa surprise, Sebastian se mit à éclater de rire et posa sur le haut d'une pile de livres _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_.

– Ce n'est pas un roman pornographique, Kurt, dit-il en continuant de rire. Ça parle de deux aristocrates qui utilisent le sexe pour se moquer de la société dans laquelle ils vivent. Mais il n'y a pas de scènes de sexe. J'ai dû le lire pour le lycée, et il ne ferait _jamais_ lire du porno à des élèves de première, ajouta-t-il, gloussant toujours. Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas _Fanny Hill_ ou _Teleny_.

Kurt lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne connaissant pas ces deux livres, mais il soupçonnait légèrement leur thème vu leur conversation, et ses joues s'empourprèrent, faisant glousser gentiment Sebastian. Il reposa le livre sur la table basse pour en prendre quelques-uns, que Sebastian avait classé, et les rangea dans l'étagère que lui indiqua le garçon. Au bout de quelques minutes, le carton était vide et les livres rangés soigneusement dans la bibliothèque. Sebastian prit un autre carton et en sortit des petits objets rectangulaires enveloppés dans du papier bulle, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il enleva la protection que Kurt réalisa qu'il tenait dans ses mains une photo.

Elle devait avoir été prise récemment, le visage de Sebastian étant identique à son double de papier. On le voyait en compagnie d'un groupe d'adolescents de son âge, dans ce qui semblait être une discothèque, au vu de leurs tenues de soirée et des boissons que certains tenaient à la main. Une jeune fille blonde, très mince et joliment maquillée, était serrée contre Sebastian, une main posée sur son torse et sa tête reposant contre son bras, tandis que lui la tenait par la taille. Ils avaient l'air très proche et, si Kurt ne connaissait pas mieux Sebastian, il aurait aisément pu les prendre pour un couple. Autour d'eux, d'autres garçons et filles se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, riant. Sebastian avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis, dans son ancien lycée, et Kurt avait même l'impression qu'il faisait partie des élèves populaires.

– Ce sont tes amis ? demanda-t-il en montrant la photo à Sebastian.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant l'image. Il la prit des mains de Kurt et la regarda longuement, se remémorant sûrement des souvenirs, avant de la retourner face à Kurt.

– Ouais. On avait fait une soirée à la fin de l'année, juste avant que je déménage. Elle, c'est Charlène, dit-il en montrant la fille blonde qui avait la main posée sur son torse. C'était ma meilleure amie. Enfin, je suppose qu'elle l'est toujours, se corrigea-t-il. On se connait depuis la cinquième, quand je suis arrivé en France, et on a toujours été ensemble. Même collège, même lycée, même quartier. Mon père espérait que je sorte avec elle. Dommage pour lui, elle n'a jamais été intéressée par moi, et moi non plus.

– De l'amitié purement platonique ? taquina Kurt, attendri par le sourire sincère qu'affichait Sebastian en parlant de la dénommée Charlène.

– On peut dire ça. Lui, c'est Mathieu, continua-t-il en montrant un beau garçon un peu plus grand que Sebastian, qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, son bras appuyé sur son épaule. Il a toujours clamé qu'il était hétéro, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de coucher avec moi un jour où la vodka l'a trahi. Mais il a toujours pris cet… incident, si on peut dire ça, d'un bon côté. On va dire qu'il est hétéroflexible, ou peut-être gay pour moi, railla-t-il d'un air amusé. C'est un mec cool, puis il venait souvent avec moi en boîte pour m'aider à « _pécho_ », comme il disait. Et je lui rendais bien.

– « _Pécho_ » ? répéta Kurt, ne comprenant pas le mot en français.

– Ça veut dire choper, en verlan. Dans le sens, séduire.

Sebastian rit en voyant son expression incrédule, et lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'était le verlan. Kurt hocha la tête, trouvant cet argot un peu bizarre, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire d'un air amusé. Sebastian reprit sa présentation, montrant le reste de ses amis à Kurt.

– Là, tu as Julien, Louis, Alex et sa copine Marion. C'est la petite. Celle d'à côté, c'est Chloé, la meilleure amie de Marion. Et là, c'est Bastien – oui, ça a créé des confusions, surtout quand Charlène m'appelait Bastian –, avec Raphaël et Sarah.

Kurt hocha la tête, regardant tout ce petit monde, avant de reporter son regard sur Sebastian qui continuait de fixer la photo d'un air mélancolique.

– Ils te manquent, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

– Ouais. Surtout Charlène et Mathieu, c'étaient mes meilleurs amis. On se parle des fois sur Skype, mais c'est pas évident à cause du décalage horaire. Et les SMS reviendraient beaucoup trop chers.

– Je croyais que tu étais riche, railla Kurt.

– On met l'argent dans des belles choses, pas dans des SMS, bébé, répliqua Sebastian d'un ton amusé.

Kurt sourit et continua de sortir les cadres photos du carton et de les déballer, observant les diverses photos. Sebastian n'apparaissait pas sur toutes. C'était parfois seulement Charlène ou Charlène et Mathieu, étroitement enlacés, menant Kurt à la conclusion que les deux adolescents avaient dû être en couple à un moment ou à un autre, mais il y avait aussi une photo de classe avec l'intitulé « Lycée Saint Thomas d'Aquin, classe de première S 2009-2010 », où Kurt retrouva bon nombre des têtes qu'il avait aperçu sur la première photo, une photo de Sebastian et Charlène devant la Tour Eiffel, en train de faire semblant de porter l'immense structure de fer, ainsi qu'une photo où l'on voyait Sebastian avec des lunettes de protection et des gants de vaisselle, une blouse blanche sur le dos, en train de faire l'idiot avec des fioles et des pipettes.

– Tu gardes une photo de toi en plein cours de chimie ? demanda-t-il en éclatant de rire devant son air ridicule.

– Quoi, elle est pas géniale, cette photo ? J'ai trop la classe, dessus, dit Sebastian en riant à son tour.

– Tu as surtout l'air idiot et ridicule.

Kurt lui donna le cadre et en prit un autre, tombant cette fois sur une photo de Sebastian et de sa mère, il y a quelques années de cela. Sebastian ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans sur la photo, et il s'accrochait aux jambes fines de sa mère, un sourire incroyablement heureux sur le visage, comme celui des bébés quand on les faisait rire. Mrs Smythe avait la main dans les cheveux de son fils, les caressant. Kurt se sentit fondre devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui et ne put empêcher le petit « ooh » qui lui échappa. Cette photo était trop mignonne. Sebastian se pencha pour voir la photo entre ses mains, et il sourit.

– J'étais mignon, hein ? dit-il d'un ton fier.

– C'est adorable, admit Kurt.

– Je suis beau à tomber, maintenant.

Kurt arqua un sourcil et le toisa du regard, avant de lui jeter le papier bulle à la tête avec un sourire amusé.

– Ça va les chevilles ? railla-t-il, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

– Parfaitement bien, merci, répondit Sebastian en lui tirant la langue tel un enfant.

Il attrapa le papier bulle et commença à le percer. Kurt le regarda faire pendant quelques secondes, avant de jeter un œil dans le carton et de voir qu'ils avaient sorti toutes les photos. Il le plia et le posa à côté de lui, avant de sortir son portable et de regarder l'heure. Mince, il n'avait pas prévenu son père d'où il allait, et cela faisait déjà deux heures et demi que Kurt était parti avec Sebastian. Il tapa rapidement un sms et l'envoya, avant de le poser sur la table basse et de regarder Sebastian déambuler à travers la pièce en disposant les cadres sur son bureau, les étagères et le renfoncement dans le mur du côté de son lit.

– Que fait-on, maintenant ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il revint vers lui.

– Il reste des cartons, bébé, mais si tu veux qu'on fasse autre chose, dis-le. Je suggère qu'on se mette à poil et qu'on quitte le canapé pour le lit, mais on peut très bien baiser ici, ça ne me gêne pas.

– Absolument pas, rétorqua Kurt d'une voix calme, ne prenant même pas la peine de se fâcher – Sebastian n'en valait _vraiment_ pas la peine.

– Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.

Un sourire amusé et plus amical que moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Le petit jeu de Sebastian commençait à plus le lasser qu'autre chose, et il était convaincu que le jeune homme prenait un énorme plaisir à le voir rougir d'embrassement et à être complètement gêné devant chacune de ses remarques lubriques. Si Kurt commençait à ne plus réagir, voire à rentrer dans son jeu, peut-être que Sebastian se lasserait lui-même au bout d'un moment.

Sebastian attrapa un autre carton et le traîna jusqu'à eux. Kurt le regarda en sortir des sacs plastiques contenant des pots à crayon et des stylos qu'il rangea à la va vite sur le bureau, avant de repousser le carton contre le mur et de venir s'asseoir à côté de Kurt sur le canapé.

– Le reste peut attendre, dit-il en époussetant ses vêtements. Tu veux faire quoi ? On peut aller dans la piscine, proposa-t-il.

Kurt secoua la tête. Il n'oserait jamais se mettre torse nu devant Sebastian, qui le reluquerait sûrement, et il n'avait de toute façon pas son maillot de bain. Même s'il était plutôt certain que Sebastian lui dirait de se baigner tout nu ou une idiotie de ce genre.

– Je peux te faire visiter la maison, sinon, même si je doute que la salle de bain ou les autres chambres soient très intéressantes, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme exaspéré par ses propres idées.

– Parle-moi de la France, dit Kurt d'une voix douce, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et serrant ses jambes contre lui.

Sebastian sourit d'un air goguenard et attrapa son bras en se levant, l'entraînant avec lui.

– Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, encore ? demanda Kurt d'une voix méfiante.

– Dans le jardin. Pourquoi rester enfermé ?

Sans rien dire, Kurt laissa Sebastian refermer ses doigts sur son poignet et le suivit dans le jardin, mettant ses lunettes sur son nez quand le soleil l'éblouit. Sebastian le conduisit près de la piscine et, un instant, Kurt crut qu'il allait le jeter dedans, mais Sebastian ne fit que se baisser pour remonter le bas de son bermuda et enlever ses chaussures et il s'assit sur le rebord de la piscine, trempant ses mollets dans l'eau. Timidement, Kurt l'imita – dieu merci il n'avait pas mis de skinny jean aujourd'hui – et s'assit à côté de lui, poussant un petit soupir de bien-être lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec sa peau et rafraichit son corps.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans rien dire, pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Smythe ne les interpelle pour venir déposer deux verres et une carafe de limonade. Kurt la remercia chaleureusement, médusé devant tant de générosité. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Sebastian se mit à battre des jambes dans l'eau, créant des remous et Kurt se retrouva légèrement éclaboussé. Il se mit à crier de protestation, s'écartant de Sebastian, menaçant de le jeter à l'eau, mais il savait que s'il prenait le risque de faire ça, c'était lui qui allait finir dans la piscine. Ses cris se transformèrent en éclats de rire lorsque Sebastian faillit réussir à le jeter, mais Kurt lui donna un coup de pied qui manqua de près sa cible mais qui suffit à calmer Sebastian.

– Alors, raconte-moi des choses, dit-il lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent leurs enfantillages et qu'il reprit son souffle, son ventre lui faisant mal à force d'avoir trop ri. Je veux _tout_ savoir.

– Ah, il faut garder un peu de mystère, bébé, sinon ce n'est pas marrant, rétorqua Sebastian.

Kurt fit la moue mais ne dit rien, écoutant Sebastian lui raconter quelques anecdotes. Comment il était parti avec ses amis dans le sud de la France l'été dernier et comment ils avaient fini à l'hôpital parce que Mathieu avait été suffisamment idiot pour prendre une méduse dans sa main. Comment Charlène s'était fait passé le savon de sa vie lorsque le professeur de chimie l'avait surprise à pipeter directement dans la fiole. Comment elle l'avait sauvé un jour où il était bourré et qu'il s'était mis en tête d'emmener une fille avec lui. Kurt rit à chacune de ses anecdotes, commentant aux bons moments, et une vague d'envie le traversant. Sebastian semblait avoir eu ce que Kurt avait toujours voulu : des amis qui l'acceptaient pour qui il était sans le juger, des vacances au bord de la mer à faire les idiots, l'accès aux fêtes des gens populaires.

Kurt avait déjà été invité à ce genre de fête, il faisait toujours parti des cheerleaders, mais il n'y allait pas, par peur de se retrouver seul. Les filles étaient gentilles mais elles restaient souvent en bandes et avaient leurs petits secrets échangés dans les vestiaires et sous les douches et, parfois, Kurt se sentait exclu. Santana et Brittany n'aidaient pas vraiment, finissant toujours pas disparaitre ensemble au bout d'un moment. Sans compter que, parfois, ces fêtes incluaient les sportifs du lycée, et les joueurs de football et de hockey avaient toujours une dent contre lui. Et Kurt ne voulait pas absolument pas se retrouver face à Azimio et Karofsky à une fête.

Lorsque Sebastian commença à être à court d'anecdotes, il proposa à Kurt de le raccompagner chez lui. Kurt sauta sur ses pieds et le suivit, tout excité à l'idée de repartir dans la belle Mulsanne de Mrs Smythe. Le trajet se passa dans un silence confortable, seulement brisé par les quelques indications que donna Kurt pour guider Sebastian jusque chez lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette journée. Certaines manières de Sebastian l'énervaient toujours autant, mais Kurt devait admettre qu'il avait passé un bon moment avec le jeune homme, à découvrir un côté de lui qu'il semblait vouloir dissimuler sous ses piques et ses remarques lubriques. Mais le voir s'ouvrir un peu plus à lui, en lui permettant d'avoir une vision de qui pouvait-il être vraiment, avait attendri Kurt. Il aimait ce Sebastian-là et pouvait aisément s'imaginer passer du temps avec lui, à lire de la poésie ou à écouter de la musique.

Lorsque la voiture se gara devant la maison de Kurt, ce dernier se tordit les mains, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou quoi dire pour remercier Sebastian de l'avoir ramené et pour lui dire au revoir.

– Tu devrais venir avec moi à Columbus, un soir. Il y a des bars gay pas trop mal. Ça ne vaut pas ceux où j'allais à Paris, mais…, dit Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

– Non, merci. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, refusa Kurt.

– Je réussirai à te convaincre, un jour, taquina Sebastian avec un sourire narquois.

– Si tu le dis.

Kurt sourit légèrement et, pendant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent rien tous les deux. Kurt finit par ouvrir la portière, prêt à sortir de la voiture.

– Au revoir, Sebastian, dit-il simplement.

Avec un certain regret, Kurt descendit de la voiture et claqua gentiment la portière derrière lui, se dirigeant vers le porche et sortant ses clés. Lorsqu'il se retourna avant d'ouvrir la portée d'entrée, Sebastian faisait marche arrière avec la voiture, et repartit dans l'autre sens. Kurt regarda la Muslanne s'éloigner et disparaitre au coin de la rue, avant de soupirer et de refermer la porte de sa maison derrière lui.

Kurt chercha dans toute sa chambre le papier sur lequel Sebastian avait inscrit son numéro de portable lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et entra les dix chiffres dans son portable.

* * *

– Je ne sais pas c'est quoi le mieux, entre te voir avec tes jeans affreusement serrés ou avec ce bleu de travail pas si beau que ça mais qui moule parfaitement tes fesses.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Sebastian, plus amusé qu'offensé. Après tout, il s'était habitué à la présence quasi-quotidienne du jeune homme, et ce n'était pas du tout la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce genre de commentaires. Au final, Kurt se sentait plus flatté qu'autre chose.

– Premièrement, tu adores mes jeans. Deuxièmement, ne parles pas trop ou tu pourras dire adieu au bleu de travail.

– Je ne fais juste que dire la vérité, Kurt, rétorqua Sebastian, tout sourire.

– Huhu. Rends-toi utile et passe-moi le carburateur.

– Le quoi ?

Kurt leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et prit lui-même le carburateur, le montrant à Sebastian pour qu'il se souvienne de ce que c'était, avant de le remettre à sa place et de le brancher. Le geste lui fit repenser au jour où il avait fait l'erreur de demander à Sebastian de lui passer le lubrifiant. Le jeune homme lui avait fourré dans les mains une bouteille que Kurt lui avait jetée à la figure lorsqu'il avait remarqué que ce lubrifiant n'était visiblement pas fait pour les voitures. Kurt gloussa discrètement en repensant à la scène, avant de secouer la tête et de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il se pencha sur la voiture, arrangeant quelques câbles, et vit dans le coin de l'œil Sebastian le fixer attentivement, et Kurt ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il fixait.

– La vision te plait ? dit-il d'un ton taquin, se prenant au jeu de Sebastian.

– Tu n'imagines même pas, répondit le jeune homme, du même ton.

Kurt surprit son sourire narquois du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatté. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'il connaissait Sebastian, et il avait finalement appris à réagir correctement aux remarques du jeune homme. Certes, il continuait à rougir chaque fois que Sebastian faisait quelques sous-entendus, mais il s'autorisait à se sentir flatté lorsqu'il complimentait son apparence – _ses fesses_, uniquement ses fesses, se corrigea Kurt. Il ne jetait plus d'objets plus ou moins dangereux à son visage quand Sebastian lui disait quelque chose de particulièrement lubrique, mais se contentait de répondre une remarque pleine d'esprit avec subtilité.

Il restait un peu intimidé et embarrassé à l'idée que Sebastian le matait, mais ses coups d'œil pas si subtil le flattaient. Tout le monde aimait savoir que son physique plaisait à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt s'était habitué à ses manières et à ses commentaires déplacés. Il s'était habitué à voir Sebastian assis sur un tabouret à côté de lui, le regardant travailler avec attention, comme presque fasciné par ce qu'il faisait. Kurt n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire lorsque Sebastian lui avait avoué qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y connaissait quoi que ce soit aux voitures, extrêmement fier d'avoir pu rabattre le caquet du jeune homme. Depuis, Kurt s'amusait à étaler ses connaissances, s'amusant à accuser Sebastian d'avoir son permis sans même savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le ventre d'une voiture. Voir le visage légèrement embarrassé, vexé et énervé du garçon était une récompense exquise. Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

– J'ai découvert un bar gay à Lima. Ça s'appelle le _Scandals_. Mais je m'ennuie terriblement à sortir tout seul, Kurt, gémit Sebastian en faisant la moue.

Kurt eut un sourire narquois en comprenant ce que sous-entendait Sebastian et se tourna vers lui, pointant sa clé à molette dans sa direction.

– Je serai plus un boulet qui t'empêcherait de « _pécho_ », répondit-il, amusé.

– Oh non, ça ne risque pas. Parce que le seul mec qui aurait eu l'honneur de baiser avec moi, c'est toi.

– Oh, dans ce cas, c'est encore moins oui, rétorqua Kurt, retournant s'occuper de la voiture. Je ne veux pas risquer d'attraper une MST ou le VIH, ça doit grouiller de ça là-dedans, non ?

– Et c'est là qu'existe un objet magique : la capote.

Kurt éclata de rire devant son visage très sérieux, en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Tu es quelque chose, Sebastian Smythe. Je me demande parfois si tu es réel.

Sebastian sourit d'un air narquois et lui tendit un chiffon pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer les mains et boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Kurt le fixa longuement, avant de retourner s'occuper de la voiture. Sebastian se leva du tabouret et s'approcha de lui, regardant ce qu'il faisait. Kurt s'amusa à lui montrer les diverses composantes cachées sous le capot de la voiture, entre deux manipulations sur le moteur.

Il avait récemment remarqué que Sebastian avait cessé de l'appeler « bébé », « joli cœur » ou encore « princesse » depuis quelques temps. Ce n'était pas plus mal, Kurt n'aimait pas vraiment que Sebastian l'appelle ainsi, mais il se demandait ce que signifiait ce changement. Avait-il enfin réalisé que tous ses efforts étaient inutiles et que Kurt ne tomberait jamais dans ses bras ? Sebastian restait une énigme, pour lui.

Au final, l'arrivée de cet étranger à Lima avait égayé l'été de Kurt. Il s'était habitué à subir la compagnie de Sebastian, jusqu'à l'apprécier parfois. Certes, il ne considérait pas le jeune homme comme son ami – un ami n'essayait pas de vous mettre dans son lit, n'est-ce pas ? –, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait les petits moments simples qu'ils passaient au garage ou chez lui, de temps en temps. Il aimait entendre Sebastian lui raconter des anecdotes sur sa vie parisienne. Il aimait s'asseoir au Lima Bean avec lui et lui demander comment se passait la situation avec son père, parce qu'il avait fini par se soucier de ce garçon qui l'avait tant énervé, au tout début. Il sentait même une pointe de déception emplir son cœur quand il se rappelait que Sebastian intègrerait Dalton, à la rentrée, et que la fin de l'été signerait la fin de ses visites quasi-quotidiennes.

Peut-être que si, finalement. Peut-être que Sebastian était devenu un ami, sans le vouloir.

* * *

**Note personnelle : **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, un peu long mais ils ne le seront pas tous. Je voulais le séparer en deux, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de bon endroit où couper. Je vous retrouve donc dans deux semaines, probablement le dimanche.

Pour les reviews (si vous m'en laissez *regard suppliant*, la review est la nourriture préférée de l'auteur !), je n'aurai malheureusement pas le temps de vous répondre mais sachez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me motivent énormément, non seulement pour cette fic mais aussi pour ce que je fais en parallèle. Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur Twitter.

Mizu.


	2. School Days

******Chanson du chapitre :** _School Days_** - ****Guardians 4**

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
****SchoolDays**

La rentrée arriva. Kurt remit l'uniforme de polyester rouge et blanc qui était devenu bien familier, croisant les doigts pour ne pas recevoir un slushie en pleine figure dès le premier jour. La chance fut à moitié à ses côtés. A peine après avoir réussi à se débarrasser de Jacob Ben Israelet de ses questions ridicules et idiotes, il se fit jeter violemment contre les casiers, sa tête percutant de plein fouet la surface métallique dans un grand tremblement, l'assommant légèrement sur le coup et manquant de l'envoyer sur le sol. Kurt regarda d'un œil noir celui qui venait de le pousser, et vit Karofsky et Azimio se frapper dans la main d'un air satisfait, se félicitant mutuellement. Baissant les yeux d'un air défait, Kurt se massa légèrement le crâne, essayant de faire partir la douleur, avant d'abandonner quand le geste eut l'effet inverse.

Il reprit son chemin dans les couloirs jusqu'à son casier, l'ouvrant pour prendre sa laque et s'en asperger un volume conséquent sur les cheveux, avant de la reposer et de prendre son livre de français, son prochain cours.

– Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étudiais le français, Hummel, on aurait pu le pratiquer ensemble.

Kurt sursauta violemment à l'entente de la voix traînante et légèrement moqueuse, se tournant pour trouver Sebastian adossé contre le casier d'à côté, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il haussa les sourcils à sa vue, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, dans son polo rouge à rayures blanches et son jean délavé rentré dans ses bottes en daim, les mains dans les poches. N'était-il pas censé être à Dalton, avec son uniforme rouge et bleu marine ?

– Je suis un très bon professeur de langue, à ce qu'il parait, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, s'humectant distraitement les lèvres tout en le déshabillant du regard.

Kurt rougit à l'entente du sous-entendu et baissa les yeux, réprimant son sourire. Sebastian rit doucement, l'observant ranger son livre de français dans son sac et fermer son casier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Kurt en reprenant son chemin dans les couloirs, vers sa salle de français.

– Comme toi, je suppose, je vais en cours de français. Même si je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, répondit Sebastian avec un sourire goguenard, le suivant.

Kurt s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, les sourcils froncés, levant un doigt en l'air devant lui pour empêcher l'autre garçon de lui rentrer dedans.

– Attends. Tu n'étais pas censé aller à Dalton ? demanda-t-il d'un air confus.

– J'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de changer à la dernière minute. L'excuse « c'est une école pour garçons, tu n'as pas peur que ce soit un paradis pour gays ? » a très bien marché avec mon père, il faut croire.

Kurt eut un sourire triste, malgré qu'il soit très heureux de voir son ami dans son lycée, avec lui. C'était désolant que Sebastian doive user d'une excuse pareille pour faire changer d'avis ses parents. Visiblement, ce dernier ne semblait pas plus perturber par sa méthode, vu qu'il passa un bras autour des épaules de Kurt avec un grand sourire, manquant de le faire trébucher en le rapprochant de lui et en l'entraînant vers leur classe. Kurt s'écarta brusquement de lui, peu habitué à ce qu'on s'accroche à lui de cette façon, jetant un regard dérouté au jeune homme qui sembla blessé de son rejet, mais esquissa rapidement un nouveau sourire pour le dissimuler.

– Et puis, après avoir passé tout un été avec moi, je pense que je t'aurais un peu trop manqué, Porcelaine, répliqua-t-il, sûr de lui, et Kurt ricana d'un air moqueur. Même si je n'aime pas l'odeur des écoles publiques, je pense que je peux survivre si j'ai le droit de te voir dans cet uniforme tous les jours. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais cheerleader ? demanda-t-il d'un ton offensé. Je me sens trahi par le peu de confiance que tu as en moi.

– Tu ne m'as pas demandé, répondit doucement Kurt, marchant aux côtés de Sebastian.

– Tu ne répondais que par monosyllabe chaque fois que je te posais une question.

– Vrai.

– Et tu recommences.

– Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre ? s'exclama Kurt en riant.

– Je ne sais pas. Enfin, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de m'avoir caché ça. Moi qui croyais que ton cul était magnifique dans ta salopette de travail, au garage, là ça dépasse mes espérances.

– Mais oui, bien sûr, railla Kurt. Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par saigner du nez.

– Je prends le risque !

Kurt laissa Sebastian lier son bras au sien, regardant vaguement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne hurle soudainement dans le couloir et ne les pousse contre un casier, leur lançant quelque chose qui ressemblerait à « Enlevez vos faces de gay de mon chemin, les demoiselles ! ». Sebastian sembla remarquer son inconfort, et lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne déliant pas leurs bras pour autant.

– Pourquoi tu es si tendu chaque fois que je te touche ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Kurt hésita avant de répondre, regardant le sol, comme s'il avait honte.

– Parce que certaines personnes du lycée ont l'habitude de me pousser contre les casiers quand ils me voient. Je ne sais pas comment c'était dans ton ancien lycée, mais McKinley n'est pas vraiment très tolérant avec les gays…

Sebastian s'arrêta brusquement et fixa Kurt avec des yeux presque énervés, et le châtain eut l'impression d'être soudainement réduit en cendre sous son regard.

– Qui te pousse contre les casiers ? gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante, et Kurt voulut se faire tout petit devant lui.

– Des joueurs de foot, mais ce n'est rien, Sebastian, vraiment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être touché autre que pour m'envoyer dans le décor, c'est tout.

– Tu ne devrais pas avoir à te sentir comme ça, répliqua Sebastian. Si jamais un de ces types t'agresse à nouveau, je lui ferai sa fête.

Quelque part dans le cœur de Kurt, quelque chose se mit à brûler, formant une petite boule de chaleur dans sa poitrine. D'une certaine manière, il était surpris que Sebastian soit si protecteur envers lui, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kurt et il entraîna Sebastian avec lui avant qu'ils ne soient en retard pour leur cours de français respectifs.

– On se retrouve à la fin des cours ? proposa le terminale. Lima Bean ?

– Je ne peux pas, déclina Kurt avec un sourire gêné. J'ai le Glee club après les cours. Première réunion de l'année.

– Glee club ? répéta Sebastian, les sourcils haussés. Hmm… Tu crois que j'ai ma chance, si j'auditionne ? Je viens de penser à une chanson parfaite.

– Tu sais chanter ? demanda Kurt, incrédule. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu chantais.

– Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi, Kurt, répliqua Sebastian avec un clin d'œil.

– Je suppose bien, oui… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on accepte tout le monde. Si tu veux, je t'attends à la fin de ton dernier cours et on y va ensemble ? Tu finis par quoi ?

– Euh… – Sebastian chercha son emploi du temps dans son sac et le parcourut rapidement des yeux. – Mathématiques, avec Johnson.

– Parfait. A tout à l'heure, alors.

Kurt délia son bras au sien et lui adressa un petit signe de main, avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt arriva devant la salle de classe du cours de mathématiques de Mme. Johnson, Sebastian était déjà là en train de l'attendre, s'occupant sur son téléphone. Kurt s'approcha de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Sebastian leva les yeux vers lui et sourit, rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

– Alors, ce premier jour ? demanda Kurt d'un ton excité, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses jambes.

– Ennuyant. Une de tes copines cheerleader m'a clairement fait comprendre que je pouvais me la taper quand je le voulais. Dommage que je ne joue pas dans son équipe, ricana Sebastian.

– Toutes les cheerleaders ne sont pas mes amies. Elle ressemblait à quoi ? dit-il tout en l'entraînant vers la salle de chant.

– Euh… Brune. Hispanique.

Kurt rit, non surpris. C'était bien du genre de Santana de se chercher un partenaire dès la rentrée et de demander au sexy petit nouveau, sachant que les garçons ne refusait généralement pas son offre.

– Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Santana, dit-il.

– Je t'avais dit que c'était une de tes copines.

Kurt acquiesça d'un bourdonnement de ses lèvres et fit entrer Sebastian dans la salle de chant, le poussant dans le dos. Finn et Rachel étaient déjà là, s'embrassant d'une manière qui fit détourner les yeux de Kurt et qui arracha un grognement dégoûté de Sebastian.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que je devais subir une horrible vue en venant ici, Kurt. Il va falloir que quelqu'un leur apprenne à embrasser, parce que c'est dégueulasse à voir, pesta-t-il en se tournant vers Kurt.

Kurt haussa les épaules et le fit asseoir sur une des chaises de plastique rouge à l'opposé de Rachel et Finn, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Santana et Brittany entrèrent dans la salle à leur tour, leurs petits doigts liés, et la jeune fille brune leva un sourcil en voyant Sebastian assis à côté de Kurt.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as refusé de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur à l'intention de Sebastian. T'es un nouveau membre dans l'équipe arc-en-ciel ? Il fallait me dire que tu avais trouvé un petit-copain cet été, Kurt.

Les joues de Kurt s'empourprèrent et il secoua la tête, sentant tous les regards des membres du Glee club sur lui, en particulier celui de Rachel et Finn.

– Sebastian n'est _pas_ mon petit-ami ! protesta-t-il en bafouillant, rouge comme une tomate.

– Je ne joue pas au petit-copain, railla Sebastian, lançant un regard amusé à Kurt.

Santana haussa les épaules et entraîna Brittany avec elle, s'asseyant au fond de la salle. Les derniers membres entrèrent dans la salle – à savoir Puck et Alice qui poussait le fauteuil d'Artie –, avant que Monsieur Schuester ne sorte de son bureau, la mine réjouit.

– Salut les jeunes, dit-il en frappant dans ses mains, avant que son regard ne se pose sur Sebastian. J'allais dire qu'avec la graduation de Louis, Allison et Nicholas, il nous faudrait trois nouveaux membres, mais je vois que nous avons déjà un futur membre potentiel ?

Sebastian roula des yeux, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Kurt gloussa silencieusement en voyant sa réaction.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Mr. Schuester, souriant.

– Sebastian Smythe, répondit le concerné d'une voix ennuyé.

– Ton nom n'était pas sur la liste des auditions, je suppose que tu n'as rien préparé ?

Sebastian haussa un sourcil et se leva, laissant son sac sur sa chaise et s'avança vers Mr. Schuester qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de _préparer_ quelque chose, dit le jeune homme d'un ton froid. Je vais chanter.

Mr. Schuester sembla ravi de la tournure des événements et, avec un sourire content, il s'assit sur un tabouret, attendant avec le reste du Glee club que Sebastian se mette à chanter. Kurt lui lança un sourire encourageant, se demandant quelle chanson son ami allait interpréter, et haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris en le voyant s'installer au piano. Sebastian ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il savait jouer du piano. Ses doigts voletèrent au-dessus des touches, produisant quelques notes harmonieuses d'une chanson que Kurt ne reconnaissait pas et sifflotant, et ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air concentré.

_« Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
__Let me know  
__Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
__And we start real slow  
__You just put your lips together  
__And you come real close  
__Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
__Here we go »_

Lorsque Sebastian commença à chanter, ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurt, un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres, et le châtain mit un moment à saisir le double sens des paroles, ne s'attendant pas à entendre une chanson de ce genre. Qu'il avait été naïf. Bien sûr que Sebastian aurait choisi une chanson dédiée au sexe, n'avait-il rien appris après l'avoir côtoyé pendant deux mois ? Les joues de Kurt s'enflammèrent brusquement en réalisant que Sebastian ne regardait que lui quand il chantait, adressant directement à lui ces paroles vulgaires, et la température de la pièce sembla augmenter subitement.

_Mince_. Sebastian avait déjà flirté plus d'une fois avec lui, mais jamais jusqu'à décrire ouvertement ce qu'il voulait faire avec lui. Instinctivement, Kurt croisa les jambes, essayant d'ignorer la douce chaleur qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans son bas ventre et qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir, devinant parfaitement ce qu'elle signifiait. Mais la chanson, chantée par la voix de Sebastian qui tirait légèrement sur la fausse note mais sonnait toujours parfaitement juste, ne laissait pas Kurt insensible. Il ne pensait pas que Sebastian savait chanter comme ça. C'en était presque insupportable, sa voix chantant suavement sur la musique, râpeuse et rauque parfois.

Kurt déglutit et détacha ses yeux de ceux de Sebastian, qui continuait à percer dans les siens, pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres. Rachel était bouchée bée, visiblement choquée que ce genre de chanson puisse être chantée dans la salle de chant. Santana s'éventait d'un air appréciateur, visiblement ravie d'entendre Sebastian. A côté d'elle, Brittany semblait s'ennuyer, jouant avec les franges de sa jupette de cheerleader. Plus loin, Eleanor et Alice bougeaient leurs têtes d'un air appréciateur, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Du côté des garçons, Finn fronçait les sourcils, tandis que Puck et Artie semblait apprécier la chanson. Mr Schuester semblait partagé, réprimandant sûrement le choix de Sebastian intérieurement mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être impressionné par sa voix.

_« Now, shorty let that whistle blow  
__Yeah, baby let that whistle blow »_

Sebastian sembla remarquer au cours de la chanson que Kurt ne restait pas insensible, un sourire satisfait s'étirant sur ses lèvres, au grand dam du châtain. Et alors qu'il finissait la chanson, Kurt baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, souhaitant s'enterrer six pieds sous terre, mort de honte en sentant la chaleur irradier de son visage qu'il devinait rouge écrevisse. Santana allait le charrier pendant deux semaines, et c'était une estimation plutôt positive. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté en entendant la belle voix de Sebastian. Il était fier de l'entendre chanter aussi bien, et peut-être aussi fier, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, de son audace à chanter une telle chanson.

Sebastian adressa un dernier sourire lubrique à Kurt, avant de retourner son regard sur le clavier du piano et de jouer les dernières notes de la chanson. Kurt s'assena une gifle mentale pour détacher les yeux du garçon et pour reprendre ses esprits, priant pour que les rougeurs sur son visage disparaissent. S'il ne se ressaisissait pas rapidement, Sebastian n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui.

Et lui qui croyait qu'il avait enfin abandonné sa satanée idée de faire de lui son quatre heures.

Les filles sautèrent hors de leur siège pour applaudir à tout rompre, tandis que Finn, Puck et Artie restèrent assis à grommeler dans leur barbe, et Kurt remarqua le regard interloqué que Finn lui lança. Lui aussi avait dû remarquer que Sebastian n'avait cessé de fixer Kurt pendant qu'il chantait. Le châtain évita le regard de Finn et le reporta sur Sebastian, qui souriait d'un air supérieur.

– Euh… Wow, Sebastian ! Ta voix est impressionnante, mais essaie de choisir une chanson plus appropriée à un cours, la prochaine fois, dit Mr Schuester en frappant dans ses mains.

– Je tâcherai de me contrôler, mais avec Kurt en face de moi, c'est très dur, rétorqua Sebastian en adressant un sourire lubrique à Kurt.

_Oh mon Dieu, tais-toi._

Kurt mit ses mains sur ses yeux et secoua la tête, sentant ses joues s'empourprer encore plus. Derrière lui, Santana ricana.

– Ok, Hummel, j'exige des explications quand tu en auras fini avec ce beau mec, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix amusée. C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois de l'autre bord, tu dois être excellent au lit, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Sebastian qui sourit d'un air suffisant. Enfin, c'est bien pour Hummel, il était temps que quelqu'un le décoince.

Mr Schuester regarda d'un air mi-choqué, mi-confus Santana, Kurt et Sebastian, son regard oscillant entre les trois adolescents, avant de se racler la gorge.

– Ok, ça suffit les jeunes ! Donc, euh… Bienvenue au Glee club, Sebastian ! Va t'asseoir.

Sebastian se dirigea vers son siège sous le regard surpris des membres du Glee club. Rachel avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et si Kurt n'était pas aussi rouge de honte, il aurait éclaté de rire devant son air ridicule. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Alice et Eleanor poussaient des petits cris discrets, clairement sous le charme de Sebastian. Kurt secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, évitant le regard de son ami lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui, et frappa sa main quand celui-ci essaya de le toucher, peu importe ce qu'il allait faire. Mr Schuester reprit sa place devant les élèves et frappa dans ses mains, leur disant qu'une nouvelle addition était bien, mais qu'il leur manquait encore deux membres pour pouvoir participer aux Sélections et qu'ils devaient prouver aux autres élèves de l'école que le Glee club était cool, Rachel le rejoignant devant le piano et leur commandant de faire ce que Mr Schuester suggérait, le ton autoritaire.

– J'ai vu ton regard, Kurt, murmura Sebastian à son oreille, et Kurt tressaillit. Tu as aimé.

Kurt ne répondit rien, faisant semblant d'écouter Mr Schuester et Rachel. C'était vrai, il avait aimé la performance de Sebastian, même s'il désapprouvait entièrement son choix de chanson. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester gêné à l'idée de savoir que Sebastian lui avait adressé la chanson.

Le reste de l'heure se déroula sans autre incident, à répéter la petite chorégraphie de _Empire State of Mind_ qu'ils devraient performer devant l'école dans quelques jours.

* * *

– Hey, papa.

Kurt posa son sac sur le fauteuil en entrant dans la maison, trouvant son père assis dans le canapé devant un match de football américain.

– Hey, fiston. Tu rentres tard.

– Je suis allé prendre un café avec Sebastian, expliqua Kurt en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, ouvrant le réfrigérateur et prenant une bouteille d'eau.

Son père se redressa et l'observa en haussant les sourcils, le regard interrogateur.

– Qui est Sebastian ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui.

Kurt sourit et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui, dévissant le bouchon de la bouteille et prenant une gorgée.

– Si, tu le connais. C'est le fils des Smythe. Tu sais, ceux qui ont fait réparer leur Volvo cet été. C'était le type qui traînait toujours avec moi, expliqua-t-il.

– Ah oui, je vois.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, brisé par la voix surexcitée du commentateur sportif à la télévision, et Kurt regarda sans voir l'image bouger sur l'écran devant lui.

– Il devait aller à Dalton mais il s'est fait transférer à la dernière minute à McKinley, reprit Kurt. Il a passé une audition pour le Glee club aujourd'hui.

– Et alors, il chante bien ? demanda son père.

– Très bien. Il m'a… surpris.

Ce n'était pas la peine de raconter à son père le petit incident de la chanson.

– Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé de lui avant ?

– Sebastian est… particulier, expliqua Kurt en haussant les épaules, réprimant un sourire. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup au début… Mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai fini par m'attacher à lui, même s'il m'énerve de temps en temps. Et je n'ai jamais trouvé d'intérêt à te parler de lui jusqu'à présent.

– Ce Sebastian… Est-ce qu'il est… tu sais… Est-ce qu'il…

– Il est gay, papa, le coupa gentiment Kurt.

– Oh, d'accord. C'est bien que tu aies quelqu'un comme toi à tes côtés. Mais, euh… Est-ce que vous…

– Oh mon Dieu, papa ! s'exclama Kurt, rougissant furieusement, comprenant ce que son père n'osait pas dire. Je ne vais pas sortir avec le premier garçon gay que je vais rencontrer ! Sebastian et moi sommes juste amis. Et puis, il n'est même pas intéressé par moi.

_Du moins, pas pour jouer aux amoureux en couple._

– Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-il.

– D'accord, d'accord… Tu me le présenteras un jour ? demanda Burt avec un sourire.

Kurt hocha la tête et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, soupirant, regardant sans voir le match à la télévision. Peut-être devrait-il attendre un peu avant de ramener Sebastian à la maison, le temps qu'il abandonne ses avances à son égard. Kurt n'était pas sûr que son père apprécie de savoir que Sebastian voulait un peu plus que son amitié.

* * *

**Note personnelle :** Merci pour les quelques reviews, follows et favoris que j'ai reçu sur ce premier chapitre :) Merci encore à Lamichoukette qui a corrigé ce chapitre aussi vite que la lumière ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines.

Mizu.


	3. The Boys

**Chanson du chapitre : **_The Boys_ - **Girls' Generation**

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
****The Boys**

___« _I can tell you're looking at me  
_I know what you see_  
_Any closer and you'll feel the heat__ »_

* * *

Kurt se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, à côté de Rachel, qui lui adressa un sourire en guise de bonjour, se tournant immédiatement vers lui d'un air surexcité.

– Kurt, je viens de regarder la liste des auditions du Glee club que Mr Schuester a accroché dans le hall, et j'ai l'extrême plaisir de t'annoncer que quelqu'un s'est inscrit ! N'est-ce pas génial ? Une nouvelle voix pour chanter les chœurs derrière moi, dit-elle sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle, rejetant en même temps ses cheveux en arrière.

Kurt adressa un regard fatigué à Rachel, ne souhaitant pas entendre sa voix irritante et ses discours sur combien elle était meilleure que tout le monde dans le Glee club et que toute addition ne servirait qu'à mettre en valeur sa voix. Surtout de bon matin.

– S'il-te-plaît, ne me fais pas avoir de mal de tête, Rachel, grogna-t-il. Le cours d'anglais suffira amplement à remplir cette tâche.

– Non, non, tu ne comprends pas, Kurt, reprit-elle en agitant ses mains devant son visage. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui. Son nom est Alec Miller, je l'ai cherché sur Facebook, il est dans notre année, c'est un élève transféré et il vient du Maine.

– Et alors ? soupira Kurt, sortant ses affaires de son sac, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite.

– _Et alors_, poursuivit Rachel, je n'ai pas pu trouver de vidéo ou d'audio où on l'entend chanter, mais j'ai vu quelques-unes de ses photos et il est absolument magnifique, Kurt.

– Tu sors avec Finn, siffla le jeune homme.

S'il apprenait que Rachel comptait tromper Finn, Kurt était sérieusement décidé à la dénoncer. Même s'il restait quelques moments gênants entre eux, Finn restait un ami proche de Kurt, et il ne laisserait pas Rachel faire une chose aussi horrible.

– Enfin Kurt, je ne tromperai jamais Finn, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? s'offensa Rachel, fronçant les sourcils. On a le droit de trouver un garçon mignon, non ? En tout cas, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Les auditions sont ce soir, je me demande ce qu'il va chanter.

Kurt hocha la tête, marmonnant un petit bourdonnement d'approbation entre ses lèvres, alors que le professeur entrait dans la salle, saluant la classe.

* * *

Kurt pénétra dans l'auditorium à la suite de Sebastian, descendant les marches jusqu'aux premiers rangs, s'installant confortablement dans l'un des sièges. Derrière lui, il entendait Rachel informer Mr Schuester sur ce qu'elle avait pu récolter comme informations sur le garçon qui allait auditionner, avant que Santana, excédée, ne lance un « Ferme-la, Berry ! » qui se révéla efficace. Rachel se renfrogna dans son siège, et Mr Schuester prit le micro, invitant le garçon à venir sur scène.

Kurt l'observa marcher jusqu'au centre de la scène, avant que le jeune garçon ne lève la tête vers eux, éclairé par le projecteur, et Kurt sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son visage. Rachel avait eu raison, il était magnifique. Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds qui tombaient négligemment sur son visage et dans lesquels Kurt avait envie d'enfouir ses mains, et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient envoutants, d'un bleu profond qui lui donnait envie de plonger dedans pour s'y noyer. Il portait un jean serré noir et un t-shirt blanc ample et simple, couvert partiellement par un blazer noir dont le revers semblait être en satin brillant, à la manière de la veste d'un smoking. La simplicité de sa tenue marqua Kurt, appréciant la façon dont le contraste noir et blanc faisait légèrement ressortir la pâleur de sa peau.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret situé au centre de la scène, posant la guitare acoustique qu'il portait à la main sur ses genoux, et sourit doucement à son public, d'un sourire qui fit fondre Kurt. Un frisson le parcourut quand les yeux du garçon se posèrent sur lui, et il lui rendit son sourire.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Alec Miller, et je vais vous interpréter _Forever Young_ d'Alphaville et repris par les One Direction.

Kurt entendit les garçons, et surtout Sebastian, ricaner en entendant son choix de chanson, tandis que les filles gloussaient doucement. Le châtain roula des yeux, avant de reporter son regard sur Alec, appréciant sa voix légèrement grave et suave.

– Nous t'écoutons, Alec, dit Mr Schuester d'un ton sympathique. C'est quand tu veux.

Kurt vit Alec prendre une petite inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et ses doigts commencèrent à glisser le long du manche de la guitare, son autre main grattant les cordes en formant les premières notes de la chanson.

_« Let's dance in style,  
__Let's dance for a while,  
__Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies,  
__Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,  
__Are you gonna drop the bomb or not? »_

Wow. Kurt resta cloué dans son siège dès les premières paroles de la chanson, laissant la belle, non, la _magnifique_ voix d'Alec faire vibrer de plaisir ses oreilles. Il chantait avec une voix légèrement rauque et qui ressemblait à celles de ces chanteurs de boys band, qui lui donnait des frissons partout sur le corps. Sa version acoustique était légèrement plus lente que l'originale, et sa voix glissait suavement sur les mots, comme s'il chérissait chacune des syllabes qu'il prononçait.

_« Some are like water, some are like the heat,  
__Some are a melody and some are the beat,  
__But sooner or later they all will be gone,  
__Why don't they stay young? »_

Kurt l'observa fermer les yeux, ses doigts continuant de pincer et de gratter les cordes de la guitare, et il se surprit à clore les paupières à son tour, se laissant bercer par la voix d'Alec et la jolie musique. A côté de lui, il entendit Sebastian soupirer, comme s'il s'ennuyait, et derrière lui, il pouvait presque sentir l'énorme sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de Rachel.

_« Do you really wanna live forever,  
__Forever,  
__Forever young... »_

La voix d'Alec se brisa légèrement à la fin de la chanson, d'une belle façon, comme s'il était soudainement débordé par un torrent d'émotions, et Kurt rouvrit les yeux, observant le jeune homme gratter les dernières notes. Le châtain applaudit à tout rompre, accompagné par les autres membres du Glee club et Mr Schuester, qui semblait tout aussi enthousiastes que lui. Seul Sebastian ne semblait pas convaincu, applaudissant poliment et doucement, le regard dur et fixé sur Alec.

– Tu as une très belle voix, Alec. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… Bienvenue dans le Glee club ! dit Mr Schuester dans le micro d'un air chaleureux.

Un sifflement appréciateur et des salves de cris d'encouragements s'élevèrent dans l'auditorium, Kurt joignant ses applaudissements à l'ensemble et regardant avec un petit sourire Alec s'incliner légèrement et quitter l'auditorium.

– Voilà ce que j'appelle une bonne audition ! Quelle voix magnifique ! reprit Mr Schuester, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Kurt acquiesça vivement, tout sourire, avant de se tourner vers Sebastian pour savoir ce qu'il en avait pensé, tandis que les autres quittaient l'auditorium, sauf Santana qui resta derrière eux, espionnant sans aucun doute leur conversation. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant son regard légèrement dur.

– Tu as vraiment trouvé sa voix si exceptionnelle que ça ? demanda Sebastian d'une voix vexée. On dirait une réplique de Justin Bieber.

– Oh, tu exagères, Sebastian. Il avait une très belle voix.

– Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, rétorqua son ami, posant son menton dans sa main, le coude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

– Si tu le dis, marmonna Kurt en laissant tomber le sujet, sachant que Sebastian serait impossible à convaincre. En tout cas, il est trop mignon.

La tête de Sebastian se tourna si vite vers lui que Kurt fut surpris qu'il ne se fasse pas un torticolis. Le jeune homme ricana et fit un geste de la tête vers la scène.

– Tu appelles _ça_ « mignon » ? grogna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Kurt haussa les sourcils, surpris de sa réaction.

– Il a de beaux yeux, répliqua Kurt.

– Les miens ne sont pas beaux ? pesta Sebastian, fixant Kurt qui voulut soudainement se faire tout petit sous son regard intimidant.

– Si, bien sûr que si… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sebastian ? Tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie, ou quoi ?

– Je ne suis pas jaloux !

– Oh, si, tu l'es, fit la voix de Santana derrière eux.

– La ferme, Santana.

Santana donna une claque sonore sur l'arrière du crâne de Sebastian, qui frotta sa tête en poussant une exclamation de douleur, les sourcils froncés.

– Me parle pas sur ce ton, le suricate, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Ou je te montre un peu le sens de l'hospitalité qu'on a à Lima Heights Adjacent.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua Sebastian en continuant de se masser le crâne, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

– Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! intervint Kurt, la voix forte. Tout le monde est parti, rentrons chez nous maintenant.

Il se leva et attrapa le bras de Sebastian, l'entraînant avec lui après avoir dit au revoir à Santana, qui partit dans l'autre sens. Sebastian glissa sa main dans la sienne, le suivant docilement.

Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi Sebastian avait réagi comme ça. N'était-il pas le premier à lui raconter les détails de ses soirées au _Scandals_, ignorant parfaitement le fait que Kurt ne voulait pas entendre Sebastian lui décrire ses conquêtes de la soirée ? Il n'y avait pas de raison que son ami se montre jaloux lorsque Kurt trouvait un garçon mignon. En plus, il ne savait même pas si Alec était gay et, connaissant sa chance, le garçon était sûrement hétéro. Parce que Kurt devait l'admettre, Alec lui plaisait énormément, avec son sourire timide, ses beaux yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds presque dorés.

– Tu viens au Lima Bean avec moi ? demanda Sebastian, la jalousie encore perceptive dans la voix.

– Non, j'ai promis à mon père de passer au garage après les cours, désolé. Demain ? dit Kurt en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.

Une mine déçue passa sur le visage de Sebastian, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête, faisant une petite moue que Kurt trouva absolument adorable.

– Allez, à demain, Sebastian.

Kurt se retourna pour sortir du lycée, sa main encore liée à celle de Sebastian, et s'arrêta net quand il fit face à Alec, dont le regard était fixé sur leurs mains liées. Kurt retira vivement sa main de celle de Sebastian, adressant un sourire à Alec et s'approchant de lui, son cœur battant doucement dans sa poitrine. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué quand il était sur scène, mais Alec était beaucoup plus petit que lui et, d'une certaine manière, c'était adorable. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus pétiller de près, et Kurt se surprit à s'y noyer pendant quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre.

– Ton audition était vraiment bien. Tu as une très belle voix, dit-il d'un ton sympathique.

– Merci…, répondit Alec, hésitant sur la fin, ne connaissant pas son nom.

– Kurt Hummel, se présenta le châtain, tendant la main qu'Alec serra avec enthousiasme. J'ai hâte de te voir à ta première séance du Glee club ! A demain.

– A demain…

Kurt lui adressa un dernier sourire et revint sur ses pas, où Sebastian l'attendait toujours, dévisageant Alec. Kurt sentit les doigts de son ami attraper les siens pour glisser sa main dans la sienne, et il se sentit brusquement gêné que Sebastian lui prenne la main comme ça, même s'il s'était habitué à tous ses petits gestes. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Sebastian serait quelqu'un d'aussi tactile. Son ami l'entraîna plus loin, et Kurt comprit qu'il voulait le tenir éloigné d'Alec.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sebastian ? demanda Kurt, essayant de lâcher sa main, mais Sebastian resserra sa poigne.

– Je n'aime pas ce type.

– Tu ne le connais même pas !

– Et toi non plus, répliqua Sebastian, fronçant les sourcils. Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt l'observa pendant quelques instants, essayant de lire quelque chose, n'importe quoi dans les yeux de Sebastian qui pourrait lui faire comprendre les raisons de son comportement, sans succès.

– Il est mignon, oui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? Est-ce que je dis quelque chose, moi, quand tu me racontes comment tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec un mec au _Scandals_ ? rétorqua d'une voix sèche Kurt. Et tu _sais_ à quel point ça me met mal à l'aise !

Sebastian baissa les yeux, l'air penaud. Il entoura de ses deux mains celle de Kurt, caressant le dos de ses pouces, et ce dernier se relaxa immédiatement un petit peu.

– Désolé. J'essaierai de ne pas le refaire, dit Sebastian d'une voix faible.

– Merci.

Sebastian lâcha la main de Kurt et leva le visage, lui adressant un sourire d'excuse. Kurt lui rendit son sourire et tapota amicalement son bras.

– Allez, on se voit demain. Rentre bien.

Et sans un mot de plus, Kurt tourna les talons, sortant du lycée, rêvassant sur des jolis yeux bleus pétillants et de beaux cheveux blonds.

* * *

Kurt tourna la tête en entendant un raclement de gorge à sa gauche, et il fit face au visage souriant timidement d'Alec. Un sourire se dessina sur ses propres lèvres, et il ferma son casier après avoir pris ses livres.

– Salut, Kurt, dit Alec d'une voix douce et timide.

– Salut, répondit Kurt sur le même ton, lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

– Je… um… Je voulais te demander si je pouvais m'asseoir à côté de toi au Glee club, cet aprèm ? Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse un minimum et je n'ai pas envie d'être seul dans mon coin.

– Oh, bien sûr ! Je te garderai une place.

– Merci. Ça ne va pas gêner ton petit-ami ? demanda Alec en baissant les yeux.

Kurt se demanda un moment de quoi il parlait, avant de se souvenir des événements de la veille et qu'Alec l'avait vu tenir la main de Sebastian tel un couple.

– Oh, non, Sebastian n'est pas mon petit-copain. On est juste amis, c'est tout. Il aime bien me prendre la main, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, expliqua Kurt avec un petit rire nerveux.

– Oh…

Alec sourit et hocha la tête.

– Tu as cours de quoi, là ? demanda-t-il.

– Histoire. Avec Jenkins.

– Oh, c'est génial, moi aussi ! s'écria Alec, sautillant presque sur place, et Kurt trouva sa soudaine excitation trop mignonne. C'est une bonne prof ?

– Elle est pas mal. Tu veux t'asseoir à côté de moi en cours ?

Alec hocha la tête et suivit Kurt qui se dirigea vers leur salle de classe, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

– Tu es au Glee club depuis longtemps ? demanda Alec en sortant ses affaires.

– Depuis ses débuts. Ce n'était vraiment pas glorieux à l'époque. Heureusement, nous nous sommes bien améliorés, je trouve.

– J'ai regardé vos anciennes performances sur YouTube. C'est dommage que vous ayez perdu aux Régionales. Vous étiez très bon, si tu veux mon avis.

– Merci. On va essayer de gagner les Nationales cette année. Elles sont à New York en plus ! Je ne veux pas rater une occasion d'aller dans ma ville préférée.

Alec rit devant son soudain enthousiasme, et regarda du coin de l'œil le professeur entrer dans la salle et demander le silence.

– Tu es mignon quand tu t'enthousiasmes pour quelque chose, chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kurt rougit et balaya le compliment d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire gêné.

– Non, c'est vrai. Je te trouve adorable, poursuivit Alec avec un petit sourire charmeur qui fit fondre Kurt.

Ce dernier se demanda si Alec n'était pas en train de flirter avec lui, à le complimenter et à lui sourire de cette manière, mais c'était impossible. Personne ne s'intéressait à lui de cette manière – Sebastian était à part, ses motifs n'étant pas conventionnel. Kurt ne pouvait pas croire qu'un garçon aussi mignon qu'Alec puisse flirter avec lui comme ça. Mais peut-être qu'il voyait trop de choses et qu'Alec n'était même pas gay. Mrs Jenkins commença à faire son cours, et Kurt déchira une feuille de papier de son cahier, écrivant un mot dessus.

_« Tu vas sûrement trouver ma question idiote, mais… Tu es gay ? »_

Il fit glisser le papier vers Alec, observant son visage alors qu'il lisait. Il se sentit un peu bête en le voyant glousser gentiment, et Alec se tourna vers lui, hochant la tête positivement. Kurt sourit, heureux de ne pas s'être fait trop d'idées, et porta son attention sur le professeur, avant qu'il ne sente Alec lui passer le mot.

_« Lima Bean, après le Glee club ? »_

Kurt hocha la tête à son tour avec un sourire et froissa le morceau de papier, le fourrant dans sa trousse avant d'écouter le cours.

* * *

Kurt bâilla en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sebastian, prêt à s'endormir en attendant Mr Schuester et en écoutant à moitié le discours de Rachel sur la façon dont ils devaient chanter leurs harmonies pour mettre sa voix en valeur. Sebastian reposa sa tête sur la sienne, soupirant doucement, et Kurt vit Mr Schuester entrer en tenant Alec par les épaules. Kurt se redressa, enlevant son sac de la chaise d'à côté et faisant un petit signe à Alec avec un sourire.

– Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, merci d'accueillir notre tout nouveau membre, Alec Miller !

Des sifflements et des acclamations retentirent, et Kurt applaudit Alec, qui s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A sa gauche, Sebastian se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et tapant du pied d'un air agacé. Kurt se tourna discrètement vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

– Arrête ça, siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Sebastian grogna, et Kurt soupira, fatigué de son attitude de gamin.

– Alec, au nom de tout le Glee club, je te souhaite la bienvenue, dit Rachel avec un énorme sourire qui démontrait son excitation. Tu vas voir, faire les chœurs pour moi est une activité très excitante et très passionnante, ainsi tu pourras étudier la manière dont je chante et donc t'améliorer.

– Que quelqu'un la fasse taire, pitié ! cria Santana dans le fond de la salle.

– Rachel, ferme-la ! répliqua Eleanor.

Alec la dévisagea bizarrement, et Kurt gloussa et secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que Rachel était comme ça et qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner.

– Merci, Rachel, retourne à ta place, dit Mr Schuester en la congédiant.

Rachel rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et partit s'asseoir à côté de Finn, l'air supérieur. Kurt sentit la tête de Sebastian tomber sur son épaule, son corps s'appuyant contre le sien, et il se tendit brusquement. C'était étrange, il s'était habitué à avoir Sebastian si proche de lui physiquement, mais la présence d'Alec semblait le mettre mal à l'aise à laisser son ami le toucher ainsi, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Cependant, Kurt le laissa faire, ne souhaitant pas repousser et vexer Sebastian, mais il ne répondit à son geste comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Alec jeta un coup d'œil à Sebastian, et bien que Kurt ne puisse pas voir le visage de son ami, il était quasiment sûr que celui-ci venait de sourire d'un air satisfait et goguenard au blond.

Mr Schuester leur proposa de travailler sur un chanteur complètement inconnu qui devait sans douter dater de Mathusalem, et Kurt bâilla à nouveau. La séance allait être longue encore une fois. Ne pouvait-il pas les faire travailler sur des musiques qu'ils écoutaient, pour une fois ? Comme… Britney Spears ?

* * *

– Alors, tu viens ?

Kurt se tourna vers Sebastian, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Derrière lui, Alec l'attendait, prêt à aller prendre un café avec lui.

– Où ça ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu m'avais dit qu'on irait au Lima Bean aujourd'hui.

Oh. Oups. Kurt avait complètement oublié cela. Il lança un regard à Alec pour lui demander de l'attendre, avant d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à Sebastian.

– Um… J'ai… J'ai dit à Alec que j'irai prendre un café avec lui après le Glee club…, dit-il d'un ton penaud.

Kurt ne rata pas le froncement de sourcils et la soudaine flamme dans les yeux de Sebastian, sans compter ses doigts qui se resserrèrent autour de la lanière de son sac. Kurt s'en voulut immédiatement, essayant de trouver une solution pour faire disparaître l'air blessé et surtout jaloux du visage de Sebastian.

– Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? proposa-t-il.

Ce n'était apparemment pas la bonne chose à dire. Le regard noir de Sebastian le foudroya sur place et il resta paralysé.

– Non merci, siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Amuse-toi bien avec lui. Il est apparemment de meilleure compagnie que moi.

– Enfin, Sebastian, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Kurt en attrapant son bras alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner. J'ai le droit de voir d'autres gens que toi !

Sebastian retira violemment son bras et lui lança un regard blessé, avant de tourner les talons. Kurt soupira, la mine triste. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, sérieusement ? Sebastian était soudainement devenu extrêmement possessif depuis hier, et Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il n'appartenait pas à Sebastian, alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

Kurt se tourna vers Alec, rencontrant ses yeux bleus qui le firent sourire.

– Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. On y va ?

Alec sourit et hocha la tête, suivant Kurt.

* * *

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du Glee club ? C'est à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

– Eh bien, Rachel me fait un peu peur, mais les gens ont l'air sympa.

Kurt rit et donna son gobelet contenant un café au lait à Alec, ouvrant le sien pour verser du sucre dedans. Le Lima Bean était relativement vide à cette heure-ci, ce qui était plus qu'agréable, et même un peu surprenant.

– Oui, elle est effrayante quand elle s'y met, rit Kurt.

– En tout cas, elle a une voix magnifique. Sa voix va bien avec celle de Finn.

– Autant te prévenir, tu entendras essentiellement ces deux-là. Je soupçonne Mr Schuester d'être amoureux d'eux, et surtout de Finn.

Alec rit et but une gorgée de son café, regardant Kurt sous ses cils qui se sentit rougir sous ses yeux profonds.

– Ton petit-ami n'a vraiment pas l'air de m'apprécier, dit-il finalement.

– Je te le répète, Sebastian n'est pas mon copain, rétorqua Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. Désolée, c'est sorti un peu méchamment, se corrigea-t-il en se rendant compte de son ton légèrement froid. Juste… Il n'y a vraiment rien entre lui et moi.

– Pourtant vous êtes vachement proches, fit remarquer Alec.

– C'est surtout lui, en fait. Il aime bien avoir ses mains sur moi un peu tout le temps.

Kurt se mit à rougir en se rendant compte du double sens de ce qu'il venait de dire, cachant son visage dans ses mains en riant nerveusement pour ne pas voir la réaction d'Alec, qui devait sans doute se moquer de lui.

– Oh mon Dieu. C'était bizarre, hein ? dit-il, mort de honte. Je veux dire, pas dans _ce_ sens-là. Il aime bien me prendre dans ses bras, me tenir la main, être proche de moi, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien de plus. Et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus. Et je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il est en train de me faire en ce moment, il n'a jamais réagi comme ça.

Kurt risqua un œil vers Alec, qui souriait doucement, faisant tourner son gobelet entre ses doigts. Le blond hocha la tête, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

– Bon, ne parlons pas de ça. Parle-moi un peu de toi, plutôt, Alec, dit Kurt en souriant.

– Ok, répondit le garçon, un sourire enthousiaste se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir ?

– Euh… Je ne sais pas ? La fouineuse qu'est Rachel m'a dit que tu venais du Maine.

– Comment elle sait ça ? rit Alec. Elle m'a stalké ou quoi ?

– Je t'avais dit qu'elle était effrayante quand elle s'y mettait.

Alec rit à nouveau et hocha la tête. Il regarda longuement Kurt, qui se sentit rougir légèrement sous ses beaux yeux, et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement contre sa poitrine.

– En fait, j'ai des origines irlandaises. Mes parents sont tous deux irlandais, et mon père a rencontré ma mère aux Etats-Unis, alors qu'il était en voyage. Elle, habitait déjà ici. C'était un peu le coup de foudre, expliqua-t-il en pouffant de rire. Je suis né à Boston, dans le Massachussetts, et j'y ai vécu pendant six ans. Le défilé de la Saint-Patrick est magnifique, là-bas. Puis on a déménagé à Augusta, dans le Maine, jusqu'à l'été dernier. Mes parents en avaient marre du climat froid, alors on est venu ici, à Lima. Ça fait bizarre de ne plus vivre dans la capitale d'un état.

« Je suis fils unique, même si j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Mais ma mère a eu des complications pendant son accouchement et, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants ensuite. – Kurt fit une petite moue triste, se sentant peiné pour lui et pour sa mère. – J'étais un peu triste au début, mais je m'y suis habitué et, en fait, c'est pas si mal d'être enfant unique. Au moins, tu n'as pas de frangin qui vient t'embêter à tout bout de champ. – Kurt pouffa de rire et acquiesça, se pinçant les lèvres pour réprimer son sourire.

« J'ai eu une enfance assez tranquille. Je jouais au foot avec les autres garçons, on se faisait des marathons de jeux vidéo. Mais mes amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je n'étais pas aussi intéressé envers les filles qu'eux. Puis à quatorze ans, j'ai fait mon coming out à mes parents et mes amis. Ça a fait le tour d'Augusta. Dans une petite ville, tous les secrets se savent en moins de deux. J'ai perdu pas mal d'amis cette année, mais mes plus proches s'en fichaient. Mon père n'était pas ravi de l'idée, mais j'ai de la chance que mes parents ne m'aient pas rejeté pour ça.

« Puis, il y a quelques mois, j'ai ressenti des sentiments pour un garçon, on est sorti ensemble pendant quelques semaines. C'était agréable de pouvoir enfin se promener main dans la main avec quelqu'un, de savoir que quelqu'un t'aimait et voulait agir comme tous ces mignons petits couples avec toi. – Kurt eut les yeux rêveurs, parce que lui aussi voulait expérimenter toutes ces choses. Il voulait se câliner devant un film avec un garçon qu'il aimait, tenir sa main et l'embrasser. – Il s'appelait Kian. Malheureusement, on s'est séparé après la fin de l'année, quand j'ai dû déménager. C'était dur au début, mais j'ai réalisé que ce qu'on avait était plus une amourette qu'un véritable amour, alors il ne me manque plus trop. Bien sûr, il reste un ami, mais ce que j'avais pu ressentir de plus que de l'amitié n'existe plus.

Kurt soupira tristement, le regard toujours rêveur. Alec pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard doux et semblant chercher dans quel monde imaginaire était parti Kurt. Le châtain se rendit soudainement compte qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, et se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, se redressant.

– Désolé, dit-il en pouffant de rire. C'est triste que tu aies dû te séparer de ton petit-ami.

– C'était il y a deux mois, je n'y pense plus et je ne suis plus triste, répondit Alec en haussant les épaules, souriant. Tu as déjà eu un petit-ami, Kurt ?

– Non, malheureusement, dit Kurt en soupirant tristement à nouveau. J'aimerais. Mais je suis sorti quelques jours avec Brittany l'an dernier, tu sais, la cheerleader blonde. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ajouta-t-il en riant en voyant les yeux exorbités d'Alec. Je voulais faire croire à mon père que j'étais hétéro. Autant te dire que ça n'a servi à rien.

– Ton père ne sait pas que tu es gay ?

– Si, si, il le sait, et il l'a très bien pris, répondit Kurt. Mais la mère de Finn et mon père sortent ensemble, et j'étais jaloux de voir mon père s'entendre aussi bien avec Finn, alors que lui et moi n'avons pas beaucoup de sujets de conversation en commun… Alors je me suis dit que, si j'étais hétéro, mon père m'aimerait plus.

Alec fit une petite moue triste, mais Kurt secoua la tête, agitant ses mains devant lui.

– Non, non, ce n'est pas une histoire triste, ne t'inquiète pas. On s'est expliqué et tout va bien. A la limite, on est presque plus proche depuis. Certes, nos sujets de conversation en commun sont toujours aussi rares, mais on est là l'un pour l'autre, et c'est ça le plus important. Et puis, franchement, embrasser Brittany est bien quelque chose dont je me passerais.

– Alors, c'est comment, des lèvres de filles ? demanda Alec en riant.

– Euh… Ça a le goût du gloss. Du moins les siennes avaient le goût du gloss. En gros, avaler du maquillage, c'était pas mon truc.

Alec éclata de rire, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, observant la manière dont ses yeux se plissaient à leurs coins quand il riait, son sourire dévoilant ses petites dents blanches. Kurt s'humecta les lèvres distraitement, avant d'avaler une gorgée de son mocha.

– Tu fais d'autres activités en dehors du Glee club ? demanda Alec.

– Oui. Je suis cheerleader, aussi. Mais je ne porte pas l'uniforme tous les jours, contrairement aux filles. Il est plutôt mignon pour elle, mais pour les garçons, c'est vraiment moche, et tout ce rouge me fait mal aux yeux et ne me met pas en valeur. Et puis, c'est affreusement frustrant d'être privé de mettre ses propres vêtements, surtout quand tu es passionné de mode comme moi.

Les yeux d'Alec se baissèrent sur son corps, regardant ses vêtements, et Kurt se sentit rougir, se tortillant discrètement sur sa chaise.

– J'aime bien la façon dont tu t'habilles. C'est osé, mais ça reste correct et attrayant, commenta-t-il avec un sourire. Tu veux travailler dans la mode, plus tard ?

– Merci, dit Kurt en baissant les yeux. C'est rare, les gens qui me disent qu'ils aiment mon style vestimentaire. J'aimerais être un chanteur à Broadway, mais je garde la mode comme plan de secours, on ne sait jamais.

– J'aimerais t'entendre chanter.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Alec, rougissant un peu plus.

– Ma voix n'est pas aussi bien que la tienne.

– Oh, ne sois pas si modeste. Je suis sûr que tu as la voix d'un ange.

Kurt resta bouche bée devant le compliment, avant de devenir rouge comme une écrevisse, marmonnant une série de paroles incompréhensibles pour dire à Alec qu'il se trompait et que sa voix n'avait rien d'angélique. Le blond se mit à rire, et attrapa l'une de ses mains qui s'agitait devant son visage, dans sa légère panique. Le contact électrifia Kurt, qui cessa immédiatement de s'agiter, et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Alec, se sentant un peu plus calme.

– Hé, dit Alec en posant sa main sur la table, serrant ses doigts gentiment. Apprends à accepter les compliments, Kurt. Tu les mérites.

Kurt sourit et, instinctivement, serra en retour les doigts d'Alec, regardant leurs mains liées sur la table.

– Merci.

* * *

**Note personnelle :** Merci à Lamichoukette pour son travail toujours impeccable, et ta haine envers Alec me fera toujours mourir de rire alors continue comme ça :) J'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews pendant les vacances, après mon concours mercredi.

Mizu.


	4. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Chanson du chapitre : **_Truly, Madly, Deeply _- **One Direction**

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
****Truly, Madly, Deeply**

_« Am I asleep am I awake or somewhere in between  
__I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me  
__Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined  
__Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine? __»_

* * *

– Rachel, j'ai besoin de toi.

Kurt attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraîna avec elle sans se préoccuper de ses protestations alors qu'il l'arrachait à Finn. Il referma la porte de la salle de chant derrière lui, forçant Rachel à s'asseoir sur un tabouret, se tenant debout devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

– Que se passe-t-il, Kurt ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton chant, je peux tout à fait t'aider.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Kurt, trop soucieux pour s'énerver contre elle et lui répliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour s'améliorer. C'est… C'est difficile à dire. Tu es la seule à qui je peux demander ça.

Rachel le dévisagea, attendant qu'il poursuive, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine après avoir remis ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

– Co… Comment est-ce que tu su que tu étais amoureuse de Finn ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, fixant ses chaussures.

Il sentit presque le regard étonné que Rachel porta sur lui, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sourire fier et confiant.

– La première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur Finn, commença-t-elle à raconter, le regard rêveur, c'était comme si la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner. Il était la plus belle personne que j'avais eu l'honneur de pouvoir regarder. L'air protecteur et confiant qui émanait de lui, ses beaux yeux et son petit sourire timide… J'avais l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour de moi, mis à part lui, et il devenait le soleil de ma galaxie. Mon cœur bat la chamade quand je le vois ou qu'on parle de lui, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre quand on s'embrasse et j'ai toujours envie de le savoir près de moi, de sentir sa présence à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai réalisé que j'avais plus qu'un béguin pour lui… Quand c'est arrivé, je l'ai juste su… C'était lui.

Rachel soupira, rêveuse, avant de froncer les sourcils et de rencontrer le regard de Kurt, l'air suspicieux.

– Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Kurt ? Surtout que tu étais amoureux de Finn, l'an dernier, s'enquit-elle, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux alarmés. Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que tu penses être tombé amoureux de Sebastian ?! Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça, Kurt, ce garçon n'est pas recommandable, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es son ami ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

– De un, c'est à moi de décider avec qui je suis ami et si Sebastian est recommandable ou non, répliqua Kurt d'une voix glaciale. De deux, Finn n'est rien comparé à ça, c'était plus un béguin qu'autre chose. De trois, ce n'est pas Sebastian.

– Alors, qui est-ce ? demanda Rachel en haussant les sourcils, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Kurt baissa à nouveau les yeux, rougissant légèrement et tordant ses mains, changeant nerveusement son appui sur ses pieds.

– C'est… C'est Alec. Ça ne fait vraiment pas longtemps qu'on se connait mais… Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui, avoua-t-il.

Rachel ouvrit la bouche, surprise, avant qu'un sourire énorme se dessine sur ses lèvres et qu'elle pousse un petit couinement.

– Oh, c'est trop mignon, Kurt ! Tu sais, moi, j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour Finn, alors peu importe depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez. Quand l'amour frappe, il n'a pas besoin de grand-chose pour se déclarer. Tu peux le réaliser dès la seconde où tu croises le regard d'une personne, ou bien au bout de dix ans. Tu ne sais jamais comment il arrivera. Mais je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, vous formerez un si beau couple.

– Il n'arrête pas de me faire des compliments, expliqua Kurt, la regardant dans les yeux et s'asseyant sur un tabouret en face d'elle. Il m'adresse toujours ce sourire absolument craquant et il est absolument parfait dans tout son être. Il me fait me sentir tellement à l'aise en sa compagnie, et j'ai envie de prendre sa main et de savoir qu'est-ce que ça fait de l'embrasser ou de toucher son visage. J'essaie de ne pas me faire d'idées, mais je crois vraiment que je l'intéresse. Des fois, je le vois me regarder quand il pense que je ne m'en rends pas compte et… J'ai tellement peur d'imaginer des choses et qu'il ne me voit que comme un ami.

Rachel sourit d'un air attendri et attrapa la main de Kurt, la serrant amicalement. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées et sourit à son tour, soulagé d'avoir pu confier ses pensées à quelqu'un. Même si Rachel et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, et même si la jeune fille l'énervait très souvent, elle avait été la meilleure personne aux yeux de Kurt à qui se confier. Il était hors de question d'en parler à Sebastian, qui se moquerait de lui et attribuerait des noms plus affreux les uns que les autres à Alec, sans le prendre au sérieux, ni à Santana, qui ne semblait pas non plus vraiment concernée par les histoires d'amour. Brittany n'était même pas envisageable comprenait-elle au moins quelque chose à l'amour ? Ni même Finn. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas raconter ce genre de choses à Finn. Quant aux autres, il n'était pas assez proches du reste des membres du Glee club pour se confier.

Kurt avait eu le béguin pour Alec dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, mais il avait le sentiment que ce béguin s'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et profond, au fur et à mesure d'avoir côtoyé le jeune homme pendant ce mois de Septembre. Parfois, il se surprenait à fixer ses lèvres fines et rosées et à vouloir poser les siennes dessus, désireux de connaître quel goût elles avaient et qu'est-ce que cela faisait, enfin, d'embrasser un garçon. Il voulait se blottir contre lui quand il l'enlaçait, et pouvoir se perdre dans ses iris bleus sans en avoir honte. Il pourrait passer des heures à l'entendre parler, adorant son très léger accent irlandais, et à rigoler à toutes ses blagues, aussi idiotes soient-elles. Il avait juste envie de pouvoir l'appeler _sien_. Entrelacer ses doigts dans les siens tandis qu'ils écouteraient Rachel chanter une magnifique chanson d'amour devant le Glee club et s'échanger un rapide baiser en profitant de l'occasion.

– Je suis sûre que tu lui plais aussi, Kurt. Tu es unique. Il serait idiot de ne pas voir combien tu es génial, assura Rachel. Pourquoi ne lui chanterais-tu pas une chanson pour lui faire part de tes sentiments à son égard ? suggéra-t-elle.

Kurt rougit et secoua la tête, embarrassé.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, Rachel ! Si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, je me prendrai le râteau du siècle, gémit-il.

– Kurt, le pire qu'il pourrait dire est « non ». Lance-toi, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je devais parler à Finn de ce merveilleux duo que nous devrions chanter aux Sélections.

Kurt soupira et la regarda quitter la pièce, essayant d'ignorer sa jupe s'agitant autour de ses genoux et qui était un crime contre la mode. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Alec et lui dire tout simplement qu'il était amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Kurt entra dans la salle de chant, balayant rapidement la pièce des yeux avant de trouver une chaise libre à côté d'Alec. Il s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui adressant un petit sourire, avant de regarder autour de lui, cherchant Sebastian des yeux. Manifestement, son ami n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui était relativement rare. Sebastian était plutôt ponctuel. Il entra quelques secondes avant Mr Schuester, s'installant sur une chaise derrière Kurt.

– Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous, dit Mr Schuester à ceux qui étaient encore debout. Ok, question de la semaine. Qu'est-ce qu'un duo ?

La main de Rachel s'éleva dans les airs dans une imitation parfaite d'Hermione Granger.

– Une couverture, répondit Brittany.

– Un duo, expliqua Mr Schuester, est quand deux voix se joignent pour n'en former qu'une. Les bons duos sont comme les bons mariages. Les chanteurs se complètent l'un l'autre et se rendent mutuellement meilleurs. Bien. Cette semaine, je veux que vous vous mettiez par deux et que vous chantiez en duo. Et comme vous semblez aimer la compétition… Ce sera un concours, et les vainqueurs gagneront deux repas à mon compte… au Breadstix !

Une salve d'exclamations explosa dans la salle de chant à l'entente de la récompense, et Kurt sautilla sur sa chaise. Il devait gagner ce concours. Après avoir échoué de son plein gré face à Rachel l'an dernier, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance cette fois-ci. Il sentit les doigts de Sebastian, derrière lui, toucher ses cheveux à leur naissance dans sa nuque, lui causant un frisson, et allait se retourner pour lui demander d'arrêter, quand Alec l'interrompit.

– Ça te dit qu'on fasse un duo ensemble, Kurt ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, et Kurt sentit les doigts de Sebastian se figer dans sa nuque.

Kurt ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, son regard oscillant entre Sebastian et Alec, et le terminale haussa les épaules avant de détourner les yeux. Kurt aurait adoré chanter avec les deux, mais il devait faire un choix. Et si chanter avec Alec lui permettait de pouvoir passer plus de temps en sa compagnie…

– D'accord, répondit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Kurt gara sa voiture devant la maison d'Alec, vérifiant qu'il était bien au bon endroit, et sortit du véhicule. Il fut accueilli par le visage souriant du blond, qui attrapa son bras d'un air excité et le fit entrer dans sa maison, prenant sa veste et l'accrochant sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée.

– Mes parents sont encore au travail, alors on pourra bosser sur notre chanson autant qu'on veut, expliqua Alec. Je te fais visiter ?

Kurt hocha la tête, suivant Alec dans sa maison joliment décorée avec des meubles en bois, mélangeant avec goût, traditionnel et moderne. Il observa attentivement la chambre d'Alec, étudiant la façon dont son mur d'une couleur entre le bleu roi et le bleu nuit donnait un ton cosy et intimiste à la pièce, contre lequel trônait un lit à deux places, prenant la majorité de l'espace de la chambre. Une guitare acoustique était posée contre le mur, sur son repose-pied. Son bureau était contre le mur d'en face, à côté de sa penderie, et un miroir surplombait la commode en bois laqué blanc style Louis XVI située près du lit, divers magazines, bouteilles de parfum et produits de beauté étant posés dessus.

– J'aime bien ta chambre, dit-il en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur.

– Merci.

Alec prit son sac et le posa sur la chaise de son bureau, emportant son ordinateur portable avec lui et s'asseyant sur le lit. Kurt le regarda faire, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre.

– Je ne vais pas te manger, Kurt, rit Alec. Viens.

Il tapota le matelas, invitant Kurt à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le châtain hocha la tête et enleva ses chaussures, avant de grimper sur le lit, regardant ce que faisait Alec sur son ordinateur.

– J'ai commencé à chercher quelques chansons qu'on pourrait chanter, dit le blond, ouvrant le pense-bête sur le bureau où était listée une série de chansons, pour la plupart plutôt récentes.

– J'en ai trouvé quelques-unes aussi.

Kurt lui donna une liste de quelques bonnes chansons, qu'Alec inscrivit sur le pense-bête. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils regardèrent leurs différents choix, éliminant au fur et à mesure les chansons qui ne leur plaisaient pas ou ne convenaient pas à leur voix, avant de commencer à dériver du sujet.

– Tu me dis que tu as une voix aiguë, Kurt, mais tu sais que je ne t'ai toujours pas entendu chanter proprement ? demanda Alec.

– Tu veux que je te chante une chanson ? s'enquit Kurt en haussant les sourcils.

Le blond hocha la tête vivement, se penchant par-dessus le lit pour attraper sa guitare et la tirer près de lui.

– Je t'accompagne, si tu veux. Donne-moi une chanson et si je trouve une tablature ou une partition pour, je te sers d'instrument.

Kurt sourit et acquiesça, s'installant confortablement sur le lit et regardant avec des yeux admirateurs Alec jouer quelques notes à la guitare. Il se laissa bercer par la mélodie incertaine, les notes grattées au hasard, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et encerclant ses mollets de ses bras.

– Pourquoi pas _I'll Remember_, de Madonna ? proposa-t-il. J'ai toujours aimé cette chanson, elle devrait bien rendre en acoustique, non ?

– J'aime bien cette chanson aussi.

Alec se tourna vers son ordinateur portable et chercha des partitions sur un Internet, avant de pousser un « Aha ! » triomphant quand il trouva l'objet de ses désirs. Kurt rit doucement et étendit ses jambes, rougissant légèrement quand son pied toucha la cuisse d'Alec. Le blond lui sourit, regardant ses jambes à côté de lui, avant d'hocher la tête et de commencer à gratter les premières notes de la chanson, et Kurt se mit à chanter, timidement au départ, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il y avait quelque chose de bien plus intime à chanter ici, assis sur le lit d'Alec, le garçon comme seul spectateur et l'accompagnant, que devant tout le monde dans la salle de chant.

_« And I'll remember the love that you gave me  
__Now that I'm standing on my own  
__I'll remember the way that you changed me  
__I'll remember »_

Kurt laissa ses yeux dériver et se fermer, se perdant dans la chanson. Sa voix était à peine plus forte que la mélodie jouée par la guitare, et c'était rassurant d'un côté. S'il avait le malheur de faire une fausse note, avec un peu de chance, Alec ne le remarquerait même pas. Il rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard du jeune homme qui le fixait, comme hypnotisé, et son regard faillit faire rater le dernier vers à Kurt. Alec gratta les cordes une dernière fois, et le son s'éteignit progressivement, laissant place au silence.

– Wow, dit-il. J'avais raison quand je t'ai dit que ta voix était angélique.

Kurt rougit et baissa les yeux, réprimant un sourire. Alec posa sa guitare à côté de lui et se rapprocha du châtain, ses jambes touchant celles de Kurt qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ce simple contact.

– Merci, souffla Kurt. Tu dois bien être le seul à penser ça. Je suis sûr que la plupart des gens au Glee club pense que j'ai une voix de fille.

– Ils sont idiots, ne les écoute pas. Tu as une voix exceptionnelle et unique, Kurt.

– Merci, répéta le châtain. Tu es tellement gentil, Alec.

– L'une de mes nombreuses qualités, fit-il d'un ton impérieux, passant une main dans ses cheveux, les laissant décoiffer et, mince, c'était _sexy_.

Kurt pouffa avant de se mordre la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi dire dans le silence qui s'épaississait et qui devenait légèrement inconfortable.

– En fait, je crois que j'ai trouvé la chanson parfaite pour notre duo, souffla Alec au bout d'un moment, ses yeux bleus perçant dans les siens d'une manière qui fit frissonner Kurt de la tête aux pieds.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– C'est _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ des One Direction. On pourra la jouer à deux à la guitare. Je gratterai les cordes et je t'apprendrai où placer tes doigts sur le manche. Et je pense qu'elle nous va très bien. Je vais te la jouer, attends.

Kurt ne connaissait pas la chanson, et se demanda de quoi elle parlait. Alec récupéra sa guitare, l'installant confortablement sur ses genoux et l'accordant légèrement, avant de commencer à faire glisser sa main sur le manche. Les yeux de Kurt suivirent le mouvement de ses mains, étudiant la manière dans les tendons bougeaient et se contractaient sous sa peau alors que quelques notes s'élevaient dans les airs et que la voix grave et suave d'Alec commençait à chanter.

– _« Am I asleep am I awake or somewhere in between »_, chanta-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ses mains s'agitant sur la guitare.

Kurt se laissa bercer par sa voix, fermant les yeux et se balançant au rythme de la musique douce, émettant un soupir de contentement. Il adorait vraiment la voix d'Alec. Il aurait adoré avoir la sienne, grave et douce, râpant légèrement sur les notes et pourtant suave. La façon dont elle glissait sur les notes avec facilité, comme s'il avait chanté depuis toujours les chansons qu'il montrait à Kurt. Sa voix donnait des frissons à Kurt, et s'accordait à la perfection avec l'acoustique de sa guitare.

_« Truly, madly, deeply I am  
__Foolishly, completely falling  
__And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
__So baby, say you'll always keep me  
__Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you_

_(Vraiment, éperdument, profondément, je suis  
__Stupidement, complètement en train de tomber  
__Et d'une certaine manière, tu as donné un coup de pied dans tous mes murs  
__Alors bébé, dis que tu me garderas toujours  
__Vraiment, éperdument, follement, profondément amoureux de toi) »_

Kurt rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'Alec chanta le refrain et croisa son regard fixé sur lui et… était-ce des larmes au coin de ses yeux ? Kurt soutint son regard, observant les petites gouttes d'eau salées se former au bord de ses yeux, menaçant de déborder, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Alec était en train de lui chanter une chanson d'amour. A lui. Il lui adressait la chanson, et lorsqu'il réalisa cela, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans poitrine comme s'il venait de courir un sprint. Son cœur lui fit soudainement mal, mais la bonne sorte de _mal_. Le mal qui serrait le cœur et qui donnait envie de prendre dans ses bras la personne aimée pour la couvrir de baisers et lui murmurer _merci_ en boucle.

– _« 'Cause here's the tragic truth, if you don't feel the same / My heart would fall apart if someone said your name »_, continua Alec, détournant les yeux, les larmes continuant d'humidifier ses yeux et ses joues, quelques sournoises ayant réussi à déborder.

Kurt tendit la main et la posa sur celle d'Alec, l'interrompant alors qu'il commençait le refrain. Alec leva les yeux vers lui, reniflant légèrement. Kurt se dressa sur ses genoux, attrapant la sangle dans son dos et la passant au-dessus de sa tête, lui prenant la guitare des mains et la posant sur le côté. Alec essuya ses yeux, détournant le regard, et Kurt remarqua qu'il rougissait.

– Ce… C'était pour moi, ça ? demanda doucement le châtain, s'approchant d'Alec jusqu'à ce que leur genoux se touchent.

Alec hocha la tête, refusant toujours de le regarder. Timidement, Kurt tendit les mains et prit son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à rencontrer ses yeux, mais Alec continua d'éviter son regard.

– Alec, s'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi, demanda Kurt en s'autorisant à frotter sa joue encore imberbe de son pouce.

Le jeune homme leva finalement les yeux vers lui, se mordant violemment la lèvre. Kurt prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage, et se pencha sur lui, posant timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit la peau légèrement humide d'Alec contre son visage, et son souffle chatouilla sa joue lorsqu'il laissa échapper une longue expiration par le nez. Alec répondit immédiatement à son baiser, prenant à son tour son visage entre ses mains, ses doigts s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux. Un torrent d'émotions indescriptibles frappa Kurt quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles d'Alec, son ventre se tordant délicieusement de ce qui ressemblait à du plaisir. Il fondit complètement dans le baiser, capturant la lèvre inférieure d'Alec entre les siennes, sans chercher à plus approfondir le baiser.

Finalement, ils finirent par se séparer, le souffle pantelant et les joues rougies. Kurt laissa tomber ses mains qui tenaient toujours le visage d'Alec, souriant légèrement, regardant le garçon se pincer les lèvres comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir de la sensation du baiser.

– Wow, dit-il au bout d'un moment, la voix rauque, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Kurt qui se sentit fondre à nouveau. Je pensais que tu ne…

– Moi aussi, le coupa Kurt. Moi aussi, je ressens la même chose.

Alec sourit à son tour, prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne, et le châtain soupira lorsque les doigts d'Alec jouèrent avec les siens, s'entrelaçant. De son autre main, il attira Kurt à lui, l'embrassant à nouveau, et le châtain sentit le bout de ses cils mouillés caresser le haut de sa pommette lorsqu'il inclina sa tête, approfondissant le baiser en suçotant la lèvre de Kurt entre les siennes.

_Et… Wow. C'était vraiment quelque chose d'embrasser un garçon._

* * *

Kurt posa son plateau repas en face de Sebastian, se laissant tomber sur la chaise avant d'ouvrir sa bouteille d'eau et d'en prendre une gorgée. Son ami leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur, voire même un peu irrité.

– Tu ne manges pas avec Alec, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, l'amertume présente dans sa voix.

Kurt soupira, pinçant les lèvres et lançant un regard légèrement énervé à Sebastian. Parfois, il exagérait vraiment.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ? répliqua le châtain. Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait Alec, mais tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver avec cette histoire. Et pour ton information, _non_. Une de ses cordes de guitare s'est cassée et il a dû courir au magasin de musique pour la faire réparer.

– Ah.

Sebastian baissa les yeux et planta violemment sa fourchette dans son morceau de steak haché, le regardant avec dégoût, avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche, mastiquant vigoureusement. Kurt sourit en émettant un petit rire en voyant son expression alors qu'il mangeait le morceau de caoutchouc qui servait de viande, et Sebastian sourit à son tour en l'entendant rire.

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit avec qui tu faisais un duo, au fait, fit remarquer Kurt en piquant quelques feuilles de salade, grimaçant en voyant la vinaigrette qui en dégoulinait.

– Santana.

Kurt haussa les sourcils, surpris.

– Santana ? répéta-t-il. Depuis quand vous vous supportez ?

– Elle voulait faire un duo avec Brittany, mais elle s'est mise avec Artie. Et comme Puck est parti en taule… Il ne restait que moi.

– Oh… Ok. Vous faîtes quoi comme chanson ?

– Tu verras. Je te retourne la question.

– Une jolie chanson. On passe demain.

Sebastian baissa les yeux à nouveau sur son plateau. Avec un soupir, Kurt attrapa sa main et la rapprocha de lui, frottant son pouce sur le dos. Sebastian sourit au geste et serra plus fermement ses doigts autour des siens, continuant de manger de son autre main.

Kurt n'osait pas encore avouer à Sebastian qu'Alec et lui étaient en couple, désormais. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne supportait pas le blond, et Kurt redoutait le moment où il devrait lui annoncer. Il savait que Sebastian allait mal le prendre. Il était sûr qu'il allait sûrement lui hurler dessus et ne plus lui parler pendant quelques jours. Son ami ne lui donnait toujours pas de raisons valables pour lesquelles il n'aimait pas Alec et, d'un certain côté, Kurt avait envie de laisser tomber l'histoire. Alec restait un sujet sensible entre eux d'eux, et n'apportait que des tensions. Il aurait aimé que Sebastian se réjouisse pour lui, et qu'il arrête de faire la tête comme un enfant à qui on aurait refusé un jouet.

C'était peut-être pour ça. Sebastian n'aimait pas la façon dont Alec était si facilement rentré dans sa vie.

Kurt soupira, continuant de manger sa salade, sa main étroitement liée avec celle de Sebastian.

* * *

Kurt fixa Rachel et Finn, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant absolument pas quoi penser de… peu importe ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Cette performance était incroyablement vulgaire. S'habiller en prêtre et en none et chanter cette chanson… Les deux étaient tombés bien bas sur ce coup-là. Après s'être fait sermonner par Mr Schuester, Rachel entraîna Finn avec elle, s'asseyant à leurs places au premier rang, semblant absolument choqué d'avoir reçu de telles critiques.

– Ok, dit Mr Schuester, on y retourne. A qui le tour ?

Kurt se leva en même temps qu'Alec, se plaçant au centre de la pièce, derrière Alec qui passa la sangle de sa guitare par-dessus son épaule. Il jeta un regard rapide à Kurt, qui hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il était prêt, plaçant ses doigts sur le manche de la guitare, ayant appris les accords chez Alec – après de longues minutes passées à s'être embrassé. Alec commença à gratter les cordes, la mélodie de _Truly, Madly, Deeply_ résonnant dans la salle de chant, sa voix chantant les premiers couplets.

_« Am I asleep am I awake or somewhere in between  
__I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me  
__Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined  
__Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?_

_(Suis-je endormi, suis-je éveillé, ou quelque part entre les deux ?  
__Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là, allongé à côté de moi  
__Ou ai-je rêvé que nous étions parfaitement enlacés  
__Comme les branches d'un arbre, ou les brindilles prises dans une vigne ?)_

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
__And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this  
__I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl  
__And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_

_(Comme tous ces jours, semaines et mois où j'ai essayé de voler un baiser  
__Et toutes ces nuits blanches et rêves éveillés où je m'imaginais ça,  
__Je suis juste le perdant qui finalement a eu la fille  
__Et je n'ai pas honte de le dire au monde entier) »_

Kurt le rejoignit pour le refrain, continuant de bouger ses doigts le long du manche de la guitare, sa voix aiguë s'accordant joliment avec celle plus grave d'Alec, le regardant pendant quelques secondes. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un couiner dans la pièce, n'y prêtant pas attention, les yeux fixés sur son petit-ami avant de reporter son regard sur sa main. Il lâcha le manche et s'éloigna d'Alec, souriant légèrement, alors qu'il entamait les couplets suivants en solo.

_« Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed  
__And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said?  
__And tender touches just to show you how I feel  
__Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal?_

_(Devrais-je mettre café et granolas sur un plateau au lit  
__Et te réveiller avec tous les mots que je n'ai pas encore dis ?  
__Et des gestes tendres, juste pour te montrer comment je me sens  
__Ou devrais-je la jouer cool, comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose ?)_

_Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this  
__I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it  
_'_Cause here's the tragic truth, if you don't feel the same  
__My heart would fall apart if someone said your name_

_(Je voudrais pouvoir geler ce moment dans un cadre et rester comme ça  
__Je mettrai ce jour en replay et je continuerai à le revivre  
__Parce que c'est la tragique vérité : si tu ne ressens pas la même chose  
__Mon cœur se briserait si jamais quelqu'un disait ton nom) »_

Alors qu'il chantait, Kurt s'autorisa à regarder les membres du Glee club, ses yeux se posant sur Rachel qui tenait ses mains jointes devant sa bouche, les yeux brillants comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi mignon, et elle n'était pas la seule. Alice avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, et Brittany regardait Artie, le regard doux. Santana faisait une drôle de grimace, comme si ce qu'elle voyait était trop mignon pour être supportable. De son côté, Sebastian fronçait les sourcils, exactement ce qu'avait imaginé Kurt, ses yeux passant rapidement d'Alec à lui. Kurt se retourna vers Alec, le regardant enlever la guitare alors que l'un des musiciens reprenait la mélodie, et il prit ses mains dans les siennes alors qu'ils entamaient le refrain à deux, se dévorant mutuellement du regard.

_« I hope I'm not a casualty  
__I hope you won't get up and leave  
__Might not mean that much to you  
__But to me it's everything  
__Everything_

_(J'espère que je ne suis pas un accident  
__J'espère que tu ne vas pas te lever et partir  
__Cela pourrait ne pas représenter grand-chose pour toi  
__Mais pour moi c'est tout, tout) »_

Alec tira Kurt vers lui pendant qu'il chantait le pont, le rapprochant de lui et balançant leurs mains liées. Kurt chanta les échos pendant le dernier refrain, ne pouvant retenir son sourire quand les paroles sortaient de ses lèvres, les yeux fixés sur ceux d'Alec. Il entendit la dernière note de guitare être jouée, et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle de chant. Après quelques secondes, Kurt revint dans la réalité, détournant le regard d'Alec pour observer les différentes réactions sur le visage des autres élèves. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sebastian, qui le fixait le regard dur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qui venait de se passer devant lui.

– C'était très joli, les garçons, dit Mr Schuester.

– Attendez, attendez, fit Santana en levant une main en l'air devant son visage, interrompant Kurt et Alec alors qu'ils allaient retourner à leur place, se tenant encore la main. Je vais ignorer cette affreuse chanson qui m'a donnée envie de vomir parce que, plus gay tu meurs, et que je voyais littéralement des arcs-en-ciel vous sortir des trous de nez, mais j'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Alec, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de reporter son attention sur Santana qui continuait de les dévisager, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Sebastian.

– Oui, Santana, dit-il en resserrant sa main dans celle d'Alec, rougissant.

– Oh mon Dieu, attend que je dise ça à Puck quand il reviendra ! s'écria-t-elle la voix pleine d'excitation, et Kurt ne comprit pas son brusque changement d'attitude. Il était temps que tu te trouves un mec, Hummel !

Alec fixa Santana comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, avant de regarder Kurt pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur, mais le châtain avait les yeux rivés sur Sebastian. Kurt avait perdu son sourire, ne supportant pas la déception et la trahison dans le regard de son ami. Le jeune homme se leva, attrapant Santana par le bras et la traînant au centre de la pièce sous ses protestations.

– Tu as intérêt à me raconter tous les détails cochons au téléphone ce soir, Hummel, dit-elle lorsqu'elle passa près de Kurt, lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Le châtain se décala, laissant sa place aux deux terminales, regardant toujours Sebastian dans les yeux et ignorant Santana.

– Sebastian…, souffla Kurt, le regard suppliant.

Sebastian détourna les yeux, et Kurt abandonna. Il entraîna Alec avec lui, retournant à leurs places pour écouter le duo de Santana et de Sebastian. Les violoncellistes commencèrent à jouer _Smooth Criminal_ de Michael Jackson, mais Kurt ne réussit pas à apprécier correctement la performance, trop occupé à s'en vouloir pour avoir fait apparaître la déception dans le regard de Sebastian. Il sentit la main d'Alec se poser sur son avant-bras, lui souriant doucement, avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et de reposer sa tête sur son épaule, soupirant de contentement.

Kurt fut ravi de voir que Sebastian leur tournait le dos quand Alec l'embrassa.


	5. Hello, I Love You

**Chanson du chapitre : **_Hello, I Love You -_** The Doors**

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
****Hello, I Love You**

_« She holds her head so high  
Like a statue in the sky  
Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long  
When she moves my brain screams out this song ____»_

* * *

Le silence tomba lorsque les voix de Santana et de Sebastian se turent, en même tant que les violoncelles. Des applaudissements polis retentirent dans la salle, et le regard de Kurt croisa celui de Sebastian, qui fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce comme un fou. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et il se leva, traversant la pièce en courant.

– Sebastian ! s'écria-t-il en ignorant Alec qui l'appelait à son tour.

Il sortit de la salle de chant, cherchant où son ami avait bien pu partir, avant de sentir son bras être attrapé, et Sebastian l'entraîna avec lui, les enfermant dans une classe déserte.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? siffla-t-il en le plaquant contre le mur, la colère brûlant dans ses iris verts.

– Je viens justement de l'avouer devant tout le monde, Sebastian ! répliqua Kurt sur le même ton, soutenant son regard d'un air de défi.

– Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

– Ça fait depuis mardi, Sebastian. Mardi ! Trois jours. Ce n'est pas comme si je te l'avais caché pendant des semaines ! s'écria Kurt, exaspéré. Mon père n'est même pas au courant, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et à ton avis, pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit immédiatement ? Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça !

– Il y a de quoi ! Tu sais exactement ce que je pense de ce type, Kurt.

– Eh bien, _non_. Je ne sais pas, parce que tu ne veux jamais qu'on parle de lui. Et tu es têtu comme une mule, et tu m'exaspères, et j'en ai marre que tu me fasses la gueule chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion !

Kurt le fixa avec des yeux noirs, énervé. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes, s'échangeant des regards foudroyants, et Kurt était persuadé qu'on pouvait sentir la tension électrique entre eux. Il se tortilla contre le mur, soudainement gêné de savoir Sebastian si proche de lui, son bras droit plaqué à côté de sa tête, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte de son inconfort, et retira son bras, soupirant bruyamment.

– Tu es égoïste, Sebastian. Tu ne peux pas être heureux pour moi ? souffla Kurt, sa voix se brisant.

– Je ne peux pas être heureux pour toi en sachant que ce type ne me dit rien qui vaille.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi.

– Il est trop parfait.

– Il est…, répéta Kurt, avant de soupirer, exaspéré. C'est ça ton excuse ? Vraiment ?

– Il te complimente tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Il te chante la sérénade ? Il te fait te sentir bien, il ne fait jamais un faux pas, il est toujours attentionné envers toi ? énuméra Sebastian d'un ton sec, fronçant les sourcils.

– Et avec ça, il serait parfait ?

Kurt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant Sebastian d'un regard dur.

– Je ne changerai pas d'avis à son sujet, répliqua le terminale. _Tu_ ne me feras pas changer d'avis à son sujet.

– Ce n'est pas mon intention. Juste… Si tu ne l'aimes pas, ne te soucie pas de lui. De _nous_. Laisse-nous vivre dans notre petite bulle de bonheur.

Sebastian se pinça les lèvres, fixant le sol, tandis que Kurt soupirait, réalisant que cette discussion ne menait à rien. Il tapota gentiment le bras de Sebastian et sortit de la salle de classe, sans un mot.

* * *

– Très bien ! Nous allons passer au vote pour déterminer le vainqueur de notre petite compétition ! lança Mr. Schuester d'un ton joyeux, montrant la récompense.

Kurt s'agita sur sa chaise, impatient de connaître les résultats, et regarda Alec qui lui souriait tendrement. Il sortit une feuille de papier et écrivit un « Kurt + Alec », l'entourant d'un cœur. C'était ridicule, mais il était persuadé qu'il ne serait absolument pas le seul à faire ça. Il plia son papier et le jeta dans le chapeau que fit passer Mr. Schuester, avant de prendre la main que lui tendait Alec et d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

– On va gagner ce concours, articula silencieusement son petit ami avec un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

Kurt rit et reposa sa tête sur son épaule, jouant avec ses mains, attendant que Mr. Schuester finisse de comptabiliser les voix. Derrière lui, il entendait Santana assurer à tout le monde que Sebastian et elle allait gagner, se battant avec Rachel.

– Ok ! dit Mr. Schuester en se retournant, prenant le chèque cadeau. Même s'il semble que tout le monde ait voté pour soi-même… Nous avons un gagnant.

– Je vous l'avais dit, dit Santana d'un ton triomphant.

– Et le vainqueur est…, continua le professeur, l'ignorant. Par deux voix de plus… Roulement de tambour, Finn !

Finn frappa rythmiquement la batterie, alors que Mr. Schuester tenait toute la salle en attente. Kurt sentit son cœur battre en rythme avec la batterie, et la pression de la main d'Alec s'accentua dans la sienne.

– Kurt et Alec ! s'écria Mr. Schuester avec un grand sourire.

– QUOI ? QUOI ?

Santana se leva, renversant sa chaise au passage, prête à se jeter sur Kurt et Alec. Les deux garçons se levèrent, main dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kurt n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était la première fois qu'il gagnait une compétition au Glee club, même s'il aurait aisément pu renverser Rachel l'an dernier sur _Defying Gravity_. Il vit Sebastian retenir Santana et la forcer à se rasseoir sur une chaise, alors que la jeune fille commençait à hurler des insultes en espagnol. Alec prit le cadeau, sous les applaudissements de la salle, et Kurt échangea un sourire victorieux avec lui.

– Comment ont-ils pu gagner en chantant cette horrible chanson sirupeuse ? Alors que Smythe et moi avons chanté du MJ ! C'est injuste ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !

– Calme-toi, Santana ! dit Sebastian en grinçant des dents, la clouant sur sa chaise.

La jeune fille se rassit, fulminant et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, repoussant les mains de Sebastian en le foudroyant du regard. Kurt l'entendit vaguement décréter que c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient perdu, et il eut un regard triste en croisant le regard de son ami. Sebastian ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis la fois où il l'avait trainé dans cette salle de classe, et il commençait déjà à lui manquer.

Alec tira gentiment sur sa main et Kurt reporta son attention sur lui en lui offrant un sourire, avant de remercier d'un signe de tête les élèves qui les applaudissaient et de s'incliner légèrement.

* * *

Kurt avait été pris d'une énorme crise de panique lorsqu'Alec lui avait annoncé que son anniversaire était le 17 Novembre. Son petit-ami avait jugé bon de faire partager cette information deux semaines avant, et deux semaines n'étaient absolument pas suffisantes pour trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom pour Kurt. Sans compter que cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et Kurt n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi lui offrir, lui qui était d'habitude si doué à trouver de bons cadeau. Il avait littéralement kidnappé Rachel un samedi en la suppliant de l'aider à trouver quelque chose qui plairait à son petit-ami. Même si la jeune fille avait un goût affreux en vêtement, Kurt avait espéré qu'elle en ait un meilleur en présent. Quel genre de cadeau devait-on offrir à son petit-ami ?

Par bonheur, les goûts de Rachel en matière de cadeau s'étaient révélés beaucoup plus acceptables qu'en matière de vêtements et elle avait su donner quelques bonnes idées à Kurt. Il n'avait plus eu qu'à trier entre les bijoux, les vêtements, les peluches et d'autres idées plus ou moins saugrenues qu'il avait vite abandonnées. Kurt n'osait pas vraiment offrir un bijou à Alec. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu de temps et il ne pensait pas qu'un bijou était vraiment approprié alors que leur amour n'était encore que naissant. Une peluche était certes mignon, mais il ne savait pas si Alec apprécierait de recevoir un ours ou tout autre animal. Il était quasiment sûr que les filles adoraient recevoir des peluches – le nombre impressionnant qui garnissait la chambre de Rachel en était un bon exemple –, et Kurt appréciait ces petits objets aussi, mais il ignorait complètement si son petit-ami aimait ça.

C'est ainsi que Kurt finit par se décider à offrir un vêtement à Alec. La mode était sa spécialité et il était certain qu'Alec ne pourrait qu'aimer ses choix en la matière, d'autant plus que son petit-ami passait son temps à complimenter ses tenues. Par chance, il avait eu l'œil assez aiguisé pour voir la taille d'Alec sur l'étiquette d'une de ses vestes. Le blazer qu'il lui avait acheté était simple mais pas moins joli, avec sa doublure interne rayée blanche et bleue, alors que l'extérieur était d'un noir uni et deux boutons d'argent. Il n'avait plus à espérer qu'Alec l'aime autant que lui.

Kurt retrouva Alec à son casier à la fin des cours, le jour de son anniversaire, le paquet cadeau caché dans son dos.

– Je sais que je te l'ai dit cinq fois depuis ce matin et que j'ai dû t'envoyer à peu près le même nombre de textos, mais joyeux anniversaire, Alec ! dit-il en lui tendant le paquet, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alec rit et prit le paquet, le regardant d'un air curieux.

– Tu es trop mignon, Kurt. Merci, tu n'aurais pas dû me faire un cadeau.

– Bien sûr que si. Comme ça, tu te sentiras obligé de m'en faire un le mois prochain, dit Kurt d'un ton malicieux. Enfin, deux, avec Noël.

Alec rit à nouveau et déballa son cadeau, sortant le blazer et l'observant sous toutes ses coutures, le regard surpris. Kurt se balança sur ses pieds d'un air impatient, attendant le verdict avec appréhension.

– Wow, souffla Alec en regardant l'intérieur de la veste. Il est superbe, Kurt.

– C'est vrai, tu aimes ? dit Kurt d'une voix excitée. J'ai eu le coup de cœur dessus, je me suis dit que ça t'irait bien.

– Je l'adore.

Se moquant des élèves qui les entouraient, Alec se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Kurt sur la bouche pour le remercier.

– Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à me surpasser pour le tien, dit-il en pliant le vêtement et en le remettant dans son papier cadeau. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-il lorsque Kurt fit une petite mine déçue.

– Je… Je m'étais dit que tu pourrais le porter là, maintenant, avoua Kurt timidement, tordant ses mains nerveusement. Il irait bien avec ton t-shirt.

Alec émit un petit « oh », avant d'enlever sa veste en cuir et d'enfiler le blazer, qui lui allait à la perfection. Avec un sourire en coin, Kurt prit sa veste et la mit sur ses épaules, sous le regard amusé d'Alec.

– Tu es magnifique, ainsi, dit le châtain. Quant à moi, je vais t'emprunter ça quelques jours, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu penses que je devrais porter du cuir plus souvent ?

Sans laisser le temps à Alec de répondre, Kurt l'embrassa rapidement et tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui un Alec surpris et amusé. Le regard ravi et le sourire lubrique sur son visage suffisaient à répondre à la question. _Définitivement oui._

* * *

Kurt caressa du bout des doigts le visage d'Alec, frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes, souriant. Il étouffa un rire lorsque le jeune homme pressa sa bouche sur la sienne, impatient, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, attrapant celle inférieur de Kurt entre ses dents et la mordillant doucement, avant de la relâcher.

– Mon père va bientôt rentrer, Alec, murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres, souriant. Gardons les choses… cool, avant qu'il ne pense que tu essaies de faire quelque chose d'inapproprié sous son toit…

Il gémit lorsqu'Alec le fit taire et étouffer son rire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, les entrouvrant à nouveau pour venir caresser sa langue de la sienne.

– Mais on ne fait rien d'inapproprié pour l'instant, susurra le blond en posant sa main sur sa taille, le collant un peu plus contre lui.

Kurt rit, rajustant sa position sur les genoux d'Alec, avant de frotter son nez contre le sien pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Après avoir fini les cours, Alec était rentré avec lui à la maison, Kurt ayant décidé de le présenter à son père. Burt avait été surpris lorsque Kurt lui avait annoncé qu'il avait un petit-ami, mais il avait très vite avoué à son fils qu'il était content pour lui et qu'il espérait qu'Alec soit un gentil garçon envers lui. Son père n'avait cessé d'insister pour que Kurt lui présente Alec et, après un mois ensemble, Kurt avait finalement décidé d'inviter son petit-ami chez lui. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, devant la télévision qui diffusait _Pirates des Caraïbes_ mais, très vite, Jack Sparrow avait été oublié et remplacé par des baisers, d'abord chastes, avant qu'ils ne deviennent plus fiévreux.

Kurt rompit le baiser lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrir et la voix de son père s'élever, signalant qu'il était rentré. Il se rassit correctement sur le canapé, rougissant, et rajustant ses habits, jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran pour voir où le film en était. Visiblement, Will sauvait pour la énième fois Elizabeth. Kurt se tourna vers l'entrée du salon après avoir mis pause, regardant son père dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Coucou, papa ! dit-il avec un sourire.

– Salut, fiston. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Kurt acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se leva, prenant la main d'Alec pour le présenter à son père.

– Et tu dois être Alec, je présume ? dit Burt avec un sourire, tendant sa main à Alec que le garçon serra avec enthousiasme. Ravi de te rencontrer, Kurt ne parle que de toi.

Alec émit un petit rire et lança un regard tendre à Kurt qui rougit, marmonnant un « papa, t'étais pas obligé de dire ça… » à voix basse.

– Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, Monsieur Hummel. Oh, et tous mes vœux de bonheur pour votre mariage.

– Merci.

– Mais, de rien.

Le jeune homme offrit son sourire le plus charmeur à Burt, sous les yeux amusés de Kurt.

– Bon, on va aller finir ce film, papa, ok ? Est-ce que Carole et Finn viennent manger ce soir ? demanda Kurt.

– Non, c'est juste nous deux, gamin… A moins que tu veuilles te joindre à nous, Alec ? proposa Burt avec un sourire.

– Oh, c'est gentil à vous, monsieur, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger…

– Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout, voyons ! l'interrompit Kurt, sautillant presque sur place en attrapant sa main. J'adorerai que tu manges avec nous…

Kurt fit une petite moue adorable, suppliant Alec du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

– D'accord, d'accord, je demanderai à ma mère si je peux.

Kurt émit un petit « yes ! » et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, oubliant la présence de son père sur le moment. Il se mit à rougir violemment et offrit un sourire d'excuse à Burt avant de tirer Alec avec lui pour se réinstaller sur le canapé, se blottissant contre lui et remettant le film en marche. Burt regarda son fils lové contre son petit-ami, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de les laisser seuls. Si ce garçon rendait son fils heureux, alors il l'accueillerait à bras ouvert. Kurt ne méritait que d'être heureux.

Kurt prit la main d'Alec et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens, levant son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Je me demandais, Alec…, commença le jeune garçon, et Alec tourna la tête vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Tu veux bien être mon cavalier pour le mariage de mon père ? Je serai assis à la table des témoins avec lui, mais…

– J'adorerai, Kurt, le coupa Alec, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux lorsque son petit-ami l'embrassa. Ce n'était qu'une formalité de demander ça, mais il avait eu besoin de se rassurer et, maintenant, il attendait avec impatience de danser sur un slow avec son petit-ami.

* * *

– Tu vas danser avec moi, mec.

Kurt secoua la tête, le visage rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que Finn était en train de faire. Il n'avait sérieusement pas l'intention de lui chanter une chanson ? Il regarda avec incrédulité, un sourire ému aux lèvres, les garçons des New Directions se placer derrière Finn, et Alec, dans son beau costume, attira son regard en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Finn se mit à chanter, regardant à la fois Rachel et lui. Une vague d'émotions le traversa, de l'amitié, de la reconnaissance, et désormais un sentiment fraternel qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir un jour. Il venait de gagner un grand-frère, et ce simple fait le fit sourire.

Finn lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser et Kurt la prit, se laissant entraîner sur la piste de danse. Son désormais demi-frère fit quelques pas avec lui, avant de l'enlacer fermement et de prendre Rachel comme partenaire de danse. Alec s'approcha de lui etKurt prit sans hésitation la main de son petit-ami, commençant à tournoyer, riant doucement. Il regarda avec des yeux amusés et émus les autres membres du Glee club danser ensemble, Finn avec Rachel, Brittany et Artie, Puck avec Lauren, Eleanor et Alice, et Sebastian et Santana. Il reporta son attention sur Alec, faisant une pirouette sur lui-même au rythme de la musique.

Lorsque Finn termina la chanson, Kurt et lui échangèrent un sourire, et le jeune homme articula un « merci » silencieux, avant de se laisser entraîner par Alec vers le buffet des rafraîchissements, son petit-ami passant son bras autour de sa taille.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se servant du punch.

Kurt hocha la tête et prit le verre qu'il lui tendit, le portant à ses lèvres. Il regarda autour de lui, observant son père danser avec Carole dans sa jolie robe de mariée sur une chanson que chantait Mr. Schuester, parmi les invités et les autres membres du Glee club. Son regard s'attarda sur Sebastian qui faisait tourner Santana, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Kurt n'arrivait pas à savoir si son ami émettait un véritable sourire ou ne faisait qu'en produire un faux pour ne pas paraitre rabat-joie. Il était déjà reconnaissant qu'il danse avec Santana plutôt que broyer du noir dans son coin. Sebastian ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole et Kurt ne savait plus comment faire pour qu'il daigne lui prêter attention. D'une certaine manière, la présence ennuyante de Sebastian lui manquait.

Alec tira sur la veste de son costume pour attirer son attention et Kurt eut à peine le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait que les lèvres de son petit-ami se pressaient fermement contre les siennes, sentant le goût du punch dessus. Kurt le regarda avec un air surpris lorsqu'il s'écarta, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un petit sourire satisfait de la part d'Alec. Amusé, Kurt secoua la tête. Alec était impossible.

– Que veux-tu, j'aime t'embrasser, susurra le blond, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

– Tu es exaspérant, tu le sais ça ? taquina Kurt en lui enfonçant un doigt dans le bras, joueur.

– Oui, mais tu m'aimes quand même !

Alec lui fit un clin d'œil et Kurt rougit. S'il répondait, il avouerait à Alec qu'en effet, il l'aimait, mais aucun des deux ne s'était échangé de je t'aime jusqu'à présent. Kurt ne savait pas ce qui le retenait. Il savait qu'il était profondément amoureux d'Alec et il était convaincu que le sentiment était réciproque, mais il n'osait pas se lancer. C'était toujours Alec qui avait fait le premier pas entre eux. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il le fasse enfin ?

– Oui… Oui, je t'aime, dit-il timidement.

Un sourire béat naquit sur les lèvres d'Alec et il attira Kurt contre lui.

– Je t'aime aussi, Kurt.

Kurt sourit à son tour et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se mit à rire dans le baiser quand Alec se mit à presser plus fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes, le faisant reculer légèrement et le forçant à passer sa main dans son cou pour s'accrocher à lui. Pour être honnête, Kurt aimait aussi _beaucoup_ embrasser Alec. Il devait lui demander le nom de son baume à lèvres, parce qu'elles avaient toujours ce goût incroyable auquel il était complètement accro et une douceur sans pareil. Kurt rompit le baiser et se lécha les lèvres, prenant la main d'Alec pour aller s'asseoir à une table. Le blond regarda le menu du dîner, faisant quelques commentaires pour lui-même, et Kurt tourna la tête vers la piste de danse, regardant Rachel danser joyeusement avec Finn avant de laisser son regard dériver vers Sebastian, poussant un petit soupir.

– Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt se retourna vers Alec, le regard interrogateur. Alec fit un geste pour désigner Sebastian.

– Sebastian. Il te manque, répéta-t-il.

Kurt eut un petit sourire triste et hocha la tête, détournant le regard de son ami.

– Oui. Il m'énerve plus qu'autre chose parfois mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose manque dans mon quotidien, désormais.

– Je comprends. Mes amis d'Augusta me manquent aussi. Mais j'ai rencontré des gens géniaux ici, et une personne en particulier.

Alec lui adressa un sourire complice et Kurt se mit à rougir, se mordillant la lèvre. Il attrapa la main d'Alec sur la table et caressa le dos de sa main de son pouce.

– Mais tu sais, reprit Kurt d'un ton plus confiant, je ne suis pas vraiment triste, parce que je t'ai, toi, et ça me suffit amplement pour l'instant.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres d'Alec le fit fondre et Kurt eut envie de se pencher par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser à nouveau, avant de se rappeler qu'il était au mariage de son père et qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas passer la soirée à embrasser son petit-ami, même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

La musique changea subitement, Mr Schuester toujours au micro, et les premières notes d'_Unchained Melody _commencèrent à résonner dans la salle. Le regard rivé sur la piste de danse et occupé à regarder avec envie les invités commencer à danser sur le slow, Kurt n'entendit pas Alec se lever, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout devant lui en lui tendant la main.

– Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Kurt se mit à rougir, son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine, avant de prendre la main d'Alec et de se laisser conduire sur la piste de danse. Alec passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui, leurs torses presque pressés l'un contre l'autre, et, instinctivement, Kurt passa les siens autour de son cou, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils tournèrent lentement, se laissant bercer par la musique, et Kurt ferma les yeux à un moment, laissant le moment l'imprégner et se graver dans sa mémoire. Il sentit Alec poser à son tour sa tête sur son épaule après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, ses mains traçant de petits cercles discrets dans son dos et qui, d'une certaine manière, apaisaient Kurt.

Au bout d'un moment, Alec s'écarta doucement, regardant Kurt dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser doucement et longuement. Kurt répondit avec avidité au baiser, resserrant ses bras autour de son cou en sentant Alec faire de même, pressant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, il se demandait s'il ne pourrait jamais danser de slow avec la personne qu'il aimait à son bal de promo. C'était mieux que toutes ses espérances, de se retrouver à danser dans les bras rassurants d'Alec et à oublier le monde qui l'entourait. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient restaient étonnement chastes, contrairement à ce dont Kurt était habitué. Alec aimait beaucoup approfondir leurs baisers – non pas qu'il s'en plaigne vraiment – et, cette fois, il se contentait juste de l'embrasser simplement. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Alec savait que son père n'était pas loin et qu'ils étaient entourés de leurs amis même si, avec le nombre de couples sur la piste de danse, personne ne les remarquerait vraiment ni ne ferait même attention à eux.

Ils finirent par se séparer au bout d'un moment, légèrement essoufflés et les lèvres rougies. Kurt sourit et blottit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec, continuant de tourner avec lui alors que la chanson était sur le point de se terminer. Il aurait aimé rester comme ça pour toujours. Il entendit vaguement Alec murmurer les dernières paroles dans son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Lorsque la dernière note de la musique résonna, Alec s'écarta de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

– Merci.., dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Tu es bien romantique, dit donc, dit Kurt en gloussant. Et très gentleman.

– C'est parce que tu ne mérites que ça, Kurt. Et si je le pouvais, je t'offrirais des roses tous les jours, fraîchement cueillies.

– Là, tu deviens ridicule et ringard, railla le châtain, enfonçant un doigt dans le ventre de son petit-ami alors qu'une nouvelle chanson, plus entraînante, jouait.

Alec eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Kurt lui enfonça son doigt, protégeant son ventre en riant sous la chatouille. Kurt fut vaguement tenté de continuer à le chatouiller, mais il allait sûrement finir par bousculer quelqu'un s'il régissait aussi violemment. Il se contenta d'attraper le bras d'Alec et de le tirer jusqu'à lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le garder près de lui.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On continue de danser ou tu veux aller t'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

– Hmm… Dansons, on ne va pas manger tout de suite de toute façon.

– Tu ne penses qu'à ton ventre…, bougonna Kurt avec une petite moue adorable.

Alec rit et le fit tournoyer sur lui-même.

De toute la soirée, il ne vit pas le regard triste et fâché que posa sur lui Sebastian, ni Santana qui essayait de détourner son attention.

* * *

**Note personnelle :** Je remercie les gens qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews sur cette fiction ou qui en parlent sur Twitter :) (Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une flemmardise générale question reviews dans le fandom de Glee... ? XD) Merci à ma fabuleuse bêta Lamichoukette qui souffre de tout ce Kurtbastian. Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines :)

Mizu.


End file.
